Money Power Beauty
by the-pity-scene
Summary: Troy Bolton is the personal assistant of Marcus Harris, the son of a famous IT entrepreneur. Marcus just so happens to be married to Sharpay Evans, Troy's old friend from UCLA. She may seem to be living a perfect life, but deep down there is more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter One

**Money Power Beauty  
>Chapter One<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton stepped out of the elevator that took him to his new working environment. Today is his first day at a new job: he now works as a personal assistant of Marcus Harris, the son of the famous IT entrepreneur, Edward Harris. Now Edward Harris was basically the reason Troy was interested in IT, he invented a new operating system when Troy was a young child and he himself, wanted to be just like him. Edward sadly passed away from illness two years ago and his son, Marcus, took over as CEO. A personal assistant wasn't Troy's dream job but getting the chance to see how Harris Industries operates and working directly under Marcus is definitely a chance Troy cannot sacrifice.<p>

_Oh hey, I wasn't listening.  
>I was watching serial, blinded by the sunshine strip.<br>You, you were in the kitchen.  
>Oh your mind was marked and wounded with the wounders whip,<br>and that's how summer passed oh your,  
>great divide and range of green, green grass.<br>__Oh, maybe it was peace at last, who knew._

Troy walked towards the reception desk and flashed a smile at the receptionist. He saw the receptionist immediately blush, "I am Troy Bolton, Mr Harris' new assistant." Troy took out his ID and showed the pretty brunette.

"Good Morning, Mr Bolton, here is your staff ID card." She handed an ID card with a tag attached to Troy, he looked down and smiled at the picture.

"Not a bad picture, ey?" He joked. The brunette blushed once again,

"Follow me, I will show you to Mr Harris' office and your desk." The brunette came round from the reception and Troy saw her gave him a once eye-over and a smirked appeared on her face, as if she was giving approval of the way he looked.

Troy has always attracted female attention, well by always, after he hit puberty. Before that, he was a skinny built child with a gap in his front set of teeth and a mop of brunette hair. Ever since the beginning of high school, he grew in height and being on the basketball team certainly helped built up his body. He cut his hair from that cute boyish look, which he now styles into that bedhead look but still manages to look sleek and professional.

After following the brunette through the office and up a flight of glass stairs, he made it to his boss' office. The office was completely glass and there was not a single solid wall in sight. The brunette knocked on the door and waited for the man who was sat at his desk to motion for them to come in. Troy followed the brunette into the office and stood before the man. "Mr Harris, this is Troy Bolton, your new assistant."

"Sir, it's a pleasure to work for you." Troy stuck his hand out and shook hands with his new boss. "I am a big fan." Troy added. Troy studied the man in front of him, he was dressed in a smart suit with a striped blue tie, and his hair was slicked back, which drew attention to his strong jaw.

"Are you a fan of my work or my father's?" Marcus chuckled. "Chloe, why don't you show Troy his desk and everything around here?"

The brunette – Chloe - nodded and turned to Troy. "I am sure you will be hearing from me soon Troy." Marcus smiled and turned his attention back onto his laptop.

_Don't take it so seriously, no.  
><em>_Only time is ours, the rest we'll just wait and see.  
><em>_Maybe you're right, babe, maybe._

It has been exactly a week since Troy's first day at work and today he finally got to go to an expo with his boss. He was so excited to get to spend a day looking at the up and coming technologies as well as listening to everyone's ideas. Troy was sat next to Marcus in the back seat of his car, the driver, Dave, was driving them from Harris Headquarters to the expo.

The car ride had mostly been filled with his boss answering phone calls and Troy replying to emails. Marcus finally decided to break the silence, "Did you know why I hired you, Troy?" He asked.

Troy turned to him and shook his head, "Well I would think it's my skills…" He admitted.

Marcus chuckled, "Yes you are skilled and from what I saw this past week, you are very hardworking. You know my friends asked me why I didn't hire a pretty blonde as my assistant but you instead."

Troy stayed quiet, it was true, many bosses have pretty looking assistants, it was very rare for them to have a guy as their PA. "I don't know if you know, but I get a lot of headlines written about me, people are always trying to make rumours up. I think if they saw me with a pretty blonde, they would say I was cheating on my beautiful wife." He paused, "Even if they know she was my assistant, I didn't want to deal with that you know?"

Troy nodded, it was true, Marcus did get a lot of press. Most of them were good especially after he released his first update for the operating system since his father's death. It exceeded expectations; many thought Harris Industries was finished when Edward passed away, leaving his whole _kingdom_ to his young son, who was only 27 at the time. But about a year later, Marcus released a new update and stocks soared. Now the firm is doing better than when Edward was in charged.

_Hello love, my invincible friend.  
>Hello love, the thistle and the burr.<br>Hello love, for you I have so many words.  
>But I, I forgot where we were.<em>

Troy has not met Marcus' wife yet, but from what he heard around the office, she was absolutely beautiful, some even described her to be goddess like. She's never been around for Troy to meet, nor did he know her name, they simply refer to her as Mrs Harris. Troy had never seen her name appear much in the press either, but that's probably because Marcus keeps her away from the public eye.

"Do you have a girlfriend Troy?" Marcus asked.

Troy turned to him "No, sir." He replied.

"A guy that looks like you doesn't have a girlfriend? Or are you just too picky?" He chuckled.

Troy smiled, enjoying the light-hearted conversation he was having with his boss, "I am just not ready to settle down, I guess…"

"I met my wife when she was still in college, I couldn't stay away from her after I saw her. I married her when I was 25, she was only 22, a lot of people said it was early, but you know when you just know?"

Troy smiled again, "Yeah, my parents got married young too. I guess what's the point of looking if you already know she's going to be the one."

"Chloe has her eyes on you, why don't you try it with her?" Marcus patted Troy on the shoulder and smirked.

"Em – I- I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment… My career is everything."

The car stopped and Troy got out of the back seat, Marcus following behind him. The cameras and press rushed over immediately and a flood of questions were asked, most of them about when Harris Industries will announce a new update or product, some about his personal life. Marcus handled it like a professional, politely dodging the press and making his way towards the front entrance, with the help of his security team of course. A rich man is never seen in public events like these without his security team.

_Oh hey, I wasn't listening.  
>I was stung by all of us, and blind even affable.<br>And as per usual,  
><em>_you were skipping and laughing eyes at the bedroom door.  
><em>_Oh no, and that's how summer passed.  
><em>_Oh your, great divide, and range of green, green grass.  
><em>_Oh, maybe I hold on fast, to you._

The next morning, the office was absolutely buzzing. After Marcus' announcement yesterday, stocks soared to an all time peak. Troy wanted to go and congratulate his boss but to his surprise, Marcus was not in his office so Troy settled at his desk, replying to emails and setting up meetings for his boss. A few minutes later, someone cleared their throat in front of Troy's desk. Troy looked up and his eyes immediately lit up, "Troy Bolton?"

The blonde standing in front of him said in surprise, he was speechless. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. She had blonde curls that fell perfectly below her shoulders, she wore a red dress with a tight fitted black blazer with a pair of black heels and a black designer bag, a brand that Troy had never heard of but was pretty sure it was expensive. Around her neck sat a small but delicate diamond necklace. She stood with confidence and there was a small smirk on her face when she saw his reaction. She was absolutely perfect.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" She asked, taking him out of his _– staring_.

"Sorry…" Troy simply said.

"I am here to see Marcus." She paused, "My husband."

Troy looked at her once more, "Don't tell me you are married to my boss."

The blonde grinned once again, "You haven't even greeted me yet, Bolton."

"Sharpay Evans –" He was interrupted when she placed a finger on his lips, "Harris actually." He looked down at her hand and saw the ring, her engagement ring was the size of a rock.

"Em yes – Shar- Mrs Harris - `I-" He was interrupted again.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound all old. I am younger than you Bolton." Troy smiled to himself, Sharpay had not changed one bit, the way she lives everyday with so much confidence. You must be wondering, how do they know each other?

_Hello love, my invincible friend.  
>Hello love, the thistle and the burr.<br>Hello love, for you I have so many words.  
>But I, I forgot where we were.<em>

Troy and Sharpay went to UCLA together, they did different courses but hung around in the same circle of friends. Sharpay was in the year below Troy, and she was his friend's girlfriend's friend or was it… - It was one of them friendships. They went to a few parties together, but he wouldn't call her a good friend or anything. Troy had always thought she was stunning when he first met her, but things just didn't work out for them to even have a chance at a relationship. The closest they got was when they made out at Tom Hudson's birthday party but nothing more happened, they lost contact when he graduated.

"You did well for yourself then." Troy said, "It's been a while since we last saw each other." Could it be possible that she now looks even more beautiful than before?

She smiled, "I married someone who just so happened to be rich, big deal." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, is Marcus here?"

"No… He's not back this morning yet…" Troy frowned, Marcus told him he was going home when they left the expo.

Sharpay closed the distance between her and Troy. "Troy look, it's great seeing you again but I need you to pretend we don't know each other before today, Marcus is really protective of me and I don't want him to overthink anything."

Troy nodded, "Ok." He couldn't hide the disappoint in his voice, he had lost contact with so many of his college friends since he graduated, it was nice to at least see one of them.

Sharpay, obviously sensing the disappointment smiled at him, "How about we meet for coffee at the weekend and we can catch up?"

Troy's heart leapt, "That sounds like a plan."

_Oh no, that's how summer passed.  
>Oh your, great divide, and range of green, green grass.<br>__Oh maybe it was peace at last, who knew._

* * *

><p>Song: 'I Forgot Where We Were' by Ben Howard.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

**Money Power Beauty  
>Chapter Two<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Troy never saw Sharpay again for the rest of the week, it was now Friday morning and he still hasn't heard from the pretty blonde. He was beginning to think she has forgotten they made plans for the weekend. Troy sighed before leaving the elevator and smiled at Chloe, he was about to leave the reception when she called out his name. "Troy?" She called out.<p>

Troy turned around, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering – Me and some of my friends from human resources are heading down to that new club downtown tonight. Do you want to join us?" Troy could sense how nervous Chloe was.

"I am sorry Chloe, I have plans tonight. Maybe another time?" He wasn't lying, he actually had plans to spend time with his friend tonight. Even if he was free, he wasn't going to say yes. Chloe was pretty – not Sharpay E-Harris pretty – but he wasn't interested in a relationship and anything casual would probably ruin their professional relationship.

"Oh," She paused, "That's ok." He could see how disappointed she was, "Yeah, next time."

_You took me to your favourite place on Earth,_  
><em> to see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth.<em>  
><em> our finger traced in circles round its history,<em>  
><em> we brushed our hands right back in time through centuries.<em>

Troy smiled at her once more before making his way to his desk, Troy settled down his coffee and bag before making his way to Marcus' office. He knocked on the already opened glass door, "Good morning Sir, I have your coffee."

"Thanks Troy, have you got the proposal for today's meeting?" Marcus got straight to the point.

"Yes it's right here." Troy passed Marcus the document that was in his other hand, "The meeting will start in half an hour."

"Great, let's get this done with so I can go and have lunch with my wife." Not going to lie, Troy hated the way Marcus never calls Sharpay by her name, it just makes her sound like he was her item, like a trophy. "You haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet have you?" Marcus asked.

"Em," Troy paused for a minute, "No – No I haven't – yet."

"Time will come my friend, she is absolutely stunning." Troy wanted to roll his eyes so badly, but he forced himself not to. "You are a lucky man, sir." He simply said.

Troy left Marcus' office and finally settled down at his desk for the first time this morning, he turned his computer on and a yellow sticky note stuck on a file on his desk caught his eye, he picked it up and examined it.

_Midday tomorrow, do not be late. – S_

The note also came with an address to a coffee shop, how did she manage to post a note on his desk? Troy chuckled, she is Sharpay, she can do anything. Before he knew it, it was time for the meeting. The meeting didn't go as smoothly as planned as the sponsors for the event Harris Industries is hosting were having problems negotiating fees.

_As you held me down, you said:_  
><em> "I'll see you in the future when we're older,<em>  
><em> and we are full of stories to be told.<em>  
><em> Cross my heart and hope to die,<em>  
><em> I'll see you with your laughter lines."<em>

"Troy, my wife is waiting for me outside, could you tell her that I am busy and I will see her at home tonight?" Marcus asked during a short break, "I don't think this will be done anytime soon."

Troy nodded, he was glad he could see Sharpay again. He left the conference room and made his way up to Marcus' office, he saw Sharpay sitting opposite where Troy's desk was. She stood up when she saw him approaching, "Sha-" Troy paused when he saw Sharpay narrowing her eyes.

"Em- Mrs Harris?" Sharpay simply nodded, "Mr Harris told me to inform you that he's stuck in a meeting and wouldn't be able to have lunch with you today. He said he will see you at home tonight."

Sharpay looked at me for a moment, "He couldn't even take an hour out to have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry… It's a really important-" Troy was interrupted by Sharpay once again.

"Whatever." Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy and pushed past him, he was confused; yeah it was disappointing that Marcus had to cancel on her but did she really have to act that way in front of him? And what is with this whole calling her Mrs Harris thing when she told him not to a few days ago. He sighed heavily and made his way back to the conference room.

_Changes on our hands and on our faces,_  
><em> memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace.<em>

This meeting was boring Troy so much, he hates dealing with sponsors and things, it wasn't his speciality. He wants to sit in meetings where they talk about computers and soft wares not money. The thought of Sharpay kept on drifting back into his mind, what is this beautiful woman doing to him? He hasn't stopped thinking about her since the day he saw her, he didn't think it was because he was crushing on her. Well, who wouldn't want someone like her. But still, he knows she's unavailable but why is he so hung up on her? It couldn't be her beauty, she was this beautiful back in college and she had never had this effect on her. Maybe once or twice after they made out at that party but not to this extent. There is something bugging Troy about Sharpay's behaviour, and he couldn't work out what it is.

His mind began to travel back to Tom Hudson's party, it was Troy's last year at UCLA, just before spring break. He remembers it so clearly because they were texting a lot afterwards, both of them trying to make something happen but time was just not on their side. Troy was so busy with finals and preparing for job interviews after that, they never saw each other again.

_As you held me down, you said:_  
><em> "I'll see you in the future when we're older,<em>  
><em> and we are full of stories to be told.<em>  
><em> Cross my heart and hope to die,<em>  
><em> I'll see you with your laughter lines."<em>

_Four years ago, SAE Frat House_

"Troy! Isn't that your friend over there?" A friend of Troy's pointed over to a blonde. They were all at a fraternity house celebrating Tom Hudson's birthday, he was a popular guy around, so the house was filled with people – mostly drunk or high – but still. Troy didn't want to go, but being vice president of the fraternity himself, he had to; also it was his last time of partying before the heavy studying ahead. Troy looked over to where his friend was pointing and spotted her, he smiled and approached the pretty blonde. "Hey you. What are you doing here?" He asked.

The blonde turned and smiled at him, "Hey, Bolton." Her eyes sparkled when she saw him, "I came with Jenna, are you not happy I am here?"

"No I want you here, I haven't seen you since like-" Troy tried to remember when he last saw her but he was having trouble even staying still, he was swaying. The blonde giggled at his state and placed her hand on his chest to stop him from falling onto her, "I think you have had one too many, Bolton."

"Sharpay, I think you haven't had enough." Troy smirked at her, he looked down at her hand that was still on his chest, my god she was stunning. "You are beautiful." He slurred.

Sharpay cheeks became warmer than before and couldn't help but blush, how can you resist Troy Bolton? "I think you are drunk, Bolton." Her eyes never once leaving his bright blue orbs.

_Ashen face in cold breeze,_  
><em> all the stories you will leave.<em>

"Drunk or not, you are beautiful. You know what else I know?"

"What else do you know?" Sharpay smiled again, most people are annoying when they are tipsy/drunk, but she couldn't be annoyed at this boy. How could he still be so charming after so much drinking?

"You can't resist me." Troy smirked again and closed the distance between them purposely, not that he could help it, he couldn't even balance properly by this stage. Sharpay light pushed him off her, she wanted him close to her but not to the extent of crushing her, she was much smaller than him.

Sharpay giggled, "You think a lot of yourself." She paused, "Troy you are so drunk, let's go outside for some air." He nodded straight away, she took her hand and led him through the crowd of drunk students and into the backyard, where there were more students. Most of them were in their little group, smoking away whilst some were having their own eh personal moments.

Sharpay found a space on a bench and they sat down together, Sharpay looped her arm round his strong arm and held his hand. Troy was wearing a simple fraternity t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans but he was still so warm, probably from the alcohol. Sharpay on the other hand was wearing a short leather skater skirt paired with a baggy dress top that was tucked in, she was appreciating the heat she was getting from Troy.

"All the pretty stars shine for you, Sharpay." Troy smiled at her. Sharpay chuckled at his comment but couldn't help but blush again; Troy certainty knows how to melt her heart. "You are so drunk."

"I am so _not_ drunk," Troy defended himself and stared down at Sharpay, he swears her eyes sparkled, it was mesmerising. He was speechless everytime he was this close to Sharpay, he wanted to kiss her so badly but fear that it would hurt their friendship, so he decided to kiss her hand instead.

_I'll see you in the future when we're older,_  
><em> and we are full of stories to be told.<em>  
><em> Cross my heart and hope to die,<em>  
><em> I'll see you with your laughter lines.<em>

Troy and Sharpay always had that sort of relationship where they were friends but they were more than that, they weren't in a close friendship or anything, heck they barely knew that much about each other. But every time they have the chance to see each other, they flirt non-stop and then it results into nothing.

"Troy, why do you never kiss me?" Sharpay suddenly asked, breaking Troy out of his thoughts. She doesn't call him Troy often, and everytime she does, his heart skips a beat. She could make the simplest thing have the greatest effect on him.

"I-I" He paused, trying to organise his thoughts, "I don't want to ruin our friendship?" It was much of a question.

"What friendship?" Sharpay couldn't help but speak out, "We aren't that close Bolton." There she goes again with the Bolton.

"I don't think I am good enough for you." Troy looked at her, "You are so smart, beautiful, kind, and you have the whole world at your feet." He paused, "I can go on all night…"

"Troy… Why would you say that?" She smiled light at him and lifted her hand to cup his cheeks. "You are Troy Bolton, everyone wants you." She needs to stop calling him Troy now or he was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

"Does that mean you want me?" His heart leapt.

Sharpay stayed quiet but a small smirk appeared in the corner of her lips. "Will you kiss me now?"

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._  
><em> I'll see you in the future when we're old.<em>

* * *

><p>Song: 'Laughter Lines' by Bastille.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter 3**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Saturday morning couldn't come around soon enough for Troy, he spent the whole night fighting sleep, he was so excited to be finally catching up with Sharpay today. Troy woke up naturally at 8am and decided not to try and go back to sleep, he went for a morning jog instead to wake himself up a little bit before going home to get ready. After his shower, he thought hard a long about what he should wear, Sharpay always looked so good. He didn't want to be too casual so it looked strange next to her, but he didn't want to wear anything too fancy. After all, it is just for coffee.<p>

Troy settled for a checked blue shirt that bought out his eyes, one of his ex girlfriends told him that wearing blue was good for him. He opted for dark blue skinny jeans and suede brogues. He checked himself out in the mirror, and nodded as a sign of approval. It was smart casual, perfect for something like this.

Troy checked his watch one last time before leaving his condo, he lived about half an hour away from the coffee shop they were meeting at and didn't want to be late. He left precisely at half 11 to avoid looking too eager too. Troy hopped into his Hyundai Genesis Coupe and sped down the road. If he were to say he didn't love anything in this world, he would be lying. This car was his baby, his child. His parents paid for half of this car with him a few years after he started work, and it was one of his first proper investments as a grown up. He knows it's nothing special when he pulls up at Harris Industries - Mercedes, Masaratis, BMWs, Audis, and cars like that line up in the parking lot – but hey, I guess it's something for Troy to work towards. How he would love to drive a Masarati…

_Two hearts burning, on a hillside turning,_  
><em>round the blazing sun.<em>  
><em>Fever burning, in her head that's turning,<em>  
><em>round the things she's done.<em>  
><em>"Free your heart, that is the hardest part",<em>  
><em>he says, "Your heart won't lie."<em>

Lucky for Troy, he found a car parking space not too far from the coffee shop. He got out his car and checked his watch, midday exactly. He walked up to the shop and as he was about to enter the café, a loud engine roaring caught his attention. He turned around and there it was, a sleek black Masarati GranTurismo came down the road and stopped just in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, Sharpay in the driving seat. She must have saw him staring because she gave him a quick wave before paralleling parking her car just in front of Troy. How did he not see this space before? Her car got a few admirers as a few people stopped to look for a few seconds before continuing with their day. Troy just stopped there, his mouth wide open. She parked her car so effortlessly and got out the driving seat, lifting her sunglasses above her head. "Do you want me to rev it for you?" She shouted at him.

Troy finally snapped out of it and looked at her, "What?"

Sharpay chuckled as she walked closer to him, "Oh, I get ask that a lot. Like teenage boys – actually some grown men – just come up and go can you please rev your car."

"Is that yours?" Troy was still stunned. Troy slowly walked closer to the car and examined it, "Is it a Sport? It is isn't it!"

"No, I stole it from my neighbours." She rolled her eyes, "I think it is, how do you know?"

"Just the sound of you coming down the road." He smiled to himself, "It's so beautiful!"

Sharpay chuckled and grabbed his arm, "Now are you done admiring my baby or are you going to greet me Bolton?"

Troy smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, he couldn't make it out as to what it was but her hair smelled so good. When she pulled away, he finally took his attention from her car onto her, and he didn't regret it one bit. She looked absolutely perfect, her hair again falling ever so effortlessly, she wore a white top which had a collar, a yellow high-waisted skirt which ended mid thigh and a brown thin belt sat on the waistline, completing the outfit. Instead of heels, she wore some wedges that matched her designer bag. "You look amazing."

Sharpay blushed immediately, "Thanks, you look good too." Troy opened the café door for Sharpay to enter first and the smell of coffee beans filled his senses. "What would you like?" He asked.

"Can I get a sugar free vanilla chai tea latte with extra foam please?" Troy looked at her blankly as if to try and remember what she just said. She smirked and pointed at the table in the corner, "I will be over there." Sharpay turned and walked towards the table at the back, Troy couldn't help but to stare at the way she walked, the way her hips moved… _"Wait… Stop it, did you just stare at her ass?"_ Troy questioned himself.

After a few minutes, Troy returned to where Sharpay was sat and settled down two drinks, she took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "You remembered everything?"

"I am a PA, I remember things." Troy winked at her, "I remember how you use to love bubblegum ice cream too." He smiled.

"Some things never change Bolton." Sharpay settled her coffee down and stared at him for a moment, he was still as attractive as she remembered, his beautiful blue eyes always caught her attention, the way he has a single dimple on his left cheek. He was still as muscular as he was a few years ago, he could still pull off being 22. "How have you been Troy? What got you to be Marcus' assistant?"

"Oh I am ok, I graduated and started a two year graduate programme at an IT company, they signed me on for another two years but after a bit I felt like I wasn't achieving anything you know?" Troy took a sip of his chocolate cream Frappuccino, nice and sweet, just the way he likes his drinks… Not like Sharpay with her awkwardness.

"So you became someone's PA?"

"Eh well, it wasn't what I wanted to do. I originally applied to be a software engineer in the company but I didn't get the job… So they told me to try this offer if I wanted to work for the company. I believe I can learn a lot here, even if I don't have hands on experience." He smiled at her, "What about you?"

"I am married." She simply said.

"Oh I know that." Troy rolled his eyes, "What are you doing instead of that?"

"Not much." She paused, "I shop a lot…"

Troy frowned, "No job?"

She shook her head, "He doesn't want me to work."

"So what do you do in your day to day life?" Troy took another sip of his drink.

"I go to my yoga class, sometimes spinning, I sometimes have lunch with friends… Things like that." She shrugged, like it was completely normal.

"Do you enjoy it? Like doing nothing?"

"I have to admit it is boring but Marcus loves me, he just doesn't want me to work."

"So he keeps you in the house?"

Sharpay glared at him, "He doesn't keep me in the house."

_Find your hope forget your home,_  
><em>heed that feeling in your bones.<em>  
><em>For your heart knows you'll never win<em>  
><em>until you're free from him.<em>

Troy saw her smile fade and decided to change the subject, "So how did you two meet?"

"We actually met on vacation." She smiled, "My family went to our vacation home in Monaco over summer and we met, realised we were actually from the same place and yeah…"

"Oh." Troy nodded as he took another sip, he watched Sharpay carefully take a drink. "Do you have kids?"

Sharpay looked at him immediately, "Why are you questioning me?"

He sat back and threw his hands out in defence, "I am not questioning you… I am just not very good with things like this… I am sorry if I come on too strong. You can question me too!"

Sharpay chuckled, "No, we don't have kids." There was a sense of sadness in her voice, but she turned to look at him, "So Troy Bolton, do you have a girlfriend? Do you have kids? What do you do in your daily life?" Sharpay smirked.

"Wow. Emmm, I do not have a girlfriend, I definitely do not have kids, and I work most of the time. I go to bars with my friends to watch sports, I play sports with them at the weekends, you know day to day stuff."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"Eh no…" He smiled at her, "I just don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"You aren't getting any younger Bolton, so what? One night stands?"

He was a bit shocked by her question, "But I still have the looks!" He winked at her, "Eh things like that…"

"So you enjoy leaving girls in the morning and doing the walk of shame?"

"What do you know about the walk of shame? You are a married woman!"

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, completely avoiding the look he was sending her way, "Don't tell me you are sleeping with the girls from the office!"

"No!" He quickly said, "To be honest with you, I am at this strange stage." He got a bit closer to her, worried people around him might judge. "I am at that age where woman my age are either married," He looked at Sharpay, "In a very serious relationship or looking for a relationship."

"And what's the problem?"

"They don't want one night stands, they don't want casual relationships. I mean there are girls out there, it's just not as easy."

"You might just be losing your touch, Bolton." Sharpay grinned at him, taking a drink. "I miss talking to you Troy." There it is, _Troy_.

"Yeah, it has been a while… That frat party was when we last saw each other."

"Frat party? Don't you mean day of your graduation party?"

"Em no…" He scratched his head, "I don't remember seeing you that day. Last time I remember was when we eh – you know – at Tom Hudson's party."

"Oh Troy, you were so pissed that night you could barely function. I don't blame you if you don't remember, not a lot happened..."

_Don't look back, there is no use in wondering,_  
><em>just how or why.<em>  
><em>If you leave now, you might just make it home,<em>  
><em>before the morning light.<em>  
><em>Tired and poor, you kneel at history's door <em>_tonight._

_Four years ago, SAE Frat House_

It was the night of graduation and everyone who was finishing college was doing a one last celebration. SAE were throwing one of the biggest parties of the year and their frat house was completely filled with seas of people, there was no free space anywhere. Sharpay and her sorority girls arrived about half an hour ago, she had been looking for Troy all night, hoping she would get to see him one last time before he left. They haven't seen each other since the night they made out at that party.

Sharpay wandered aimlessly around the house, avoiding as much drunk guys hitting on her possible, and then she saw him from a distance, he had just finished playing beer pong against one of his frat brothers, people around him were high-fiving him. She approached him and touched his arm, turning his attention to her.

"Hey, you." She smiled at him, and couldn't help but chuckle at his state. Sharpay glanced at him and even when he is so drunk off his head, he still looked irresistible. Dressing for the occasion, he had a white shirt on which showed off his muscular arms, some skinny jeans, a pair of converse and to top it off, he had his fraternity tie on. Well he did, it is now tied around his head.

"Sharpay!" Troy shouted, "You look – SO GOOD!" He placed his arms on her small waist, and leant a bit closer to her.

"It has been a while, Troy. Congrats by the way."

Before Troy could speak, one of his frat brothers grabbed his arm, "IT'S TIME FOR THE FIREWORKS DUDE!"

Troy eyes widened, "I have to go, I will see you later yes?" Sharpay nodded and he placed a quick kiss on her cheeks, before rushing away. And that was that, Sharpay watched the firework display with some of her friends but also watched as one of her sorority girls hit on Troy, then saw Troy taking her up to his room, and that was the last time she saw Troy.

She would be lying if she wasn't a little bit heartbroken, the fact they didn't even get a chance because of timing. That summer, her family went to their vacation home in Monaco, she met Marcus, and before she knew it, she was married into a very rich family.

_Find you hope forget your home,_  
><em>Heed that feeling in your bones.<em>  
><em>For your heart knows you'll never win,<em>  
><em>until you're free from him.<em>

* * *

><p>Song: 'History's Door' by Husky.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

**Money Power Beauty**  
><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>"I don't even remember that!" Troy scratched his head and looked helplessly at Sharpay, "I'm sorry I just kinda left you…"<p>

Sharpay chuckled, "It's ok Troy, that was the past. We had a weird relationship anyway."

"Yeah…" Troy smiled at her, taking in her beauty once more. "How long have you and Marcus been married then?"

"We got married when I graduated so about three years."

"What does it feel like being married? You know the commitment…" Troy asked, he was serious, the idea of being with only one person for the rest of his life didn't appeal to him, maybe because he hasn't met the right one yet.

She stayed quiet for a minute, "It's ok."

Troy raised an eyebrow, usually people are obsessed with their marriage and wouldn't shut up about it. "I mean, I guess if you love someone…"

"Yeah, love." Sharpay looked away from Troy and finished her drink.

Troy studied her for a moment, why is she acting so funny? "Is there something you should be telling me?"

"Marriage isn't as great as everyone makes it out to be, Bolton." Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands, she ran her thumb across the back of her engagement ring. "Sometimes you just have to turn a blind eye."

"If you are unhappy then why stay in the marriage?"

Sharpay immediately looked up at Troy, "I never said I was unhappy… I was figuratively speaking."

"Ok… Figuratively speaking, if you are unhappy in a marriage shouldn't you leave?" Troy took the last sip of his drink and looked up at Sharpay, he saw her chuckle. "What?"

Sharpay leant over with a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth, "You are like a child with that drink." Their eyes caught each other and neither of them could tear themselves away. "Sometimes you are in a marriage for other things, and you make yourself happy or feel loved from somewhere else." She looked away from him, "You wouldn't understand Troy."

"Yeah I guess." Troy knew perfectly what she meant.

"I am bored of this place, take me somewhere fun." Sharpay suddenly said, she stood up and tidied up her outfit.

Troy stood up with her and scratched the back of his neck, "Em, what do you feel like doing?"

"What do you usually do on a Saturday afternoon?"

"I am usually at home because I head out to the bars and stuff at night."

"Well let's do that." Sharpay led the way out of the coffee shop and stood in front of her Maserati. "Why do you look so concerned Bolton?"

"What about Marcus?"

"He's out of town this weekend," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Now show me how you have a good time Bolton."

"Well emm, me and some of my friends are going to a bar tonight if you want to come…"

"Are they people from work?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow and Troy shook his head, "Great." A loud buzzing noise came from her phone that caught her attention, she looked down quickly at the text message and looked up at Troy, "Actually something just came up, so how about I meet you there?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I will probably be there for about 9." Troy told Sharpay the name of the bar and they went their separate ways after saying quick goodbyes.

_Everything seems like a city of dreams,_  
><em>I never know why,<em>  
><em>But I still miss you.<em>

Troy drove home straight away and he began to think about how weird Sharpay acted at the coffee shop, her behaviour wasn't too strange but the way she was saying a marriage isn't what you think it is. Does that mean she doesn't love Marcus? But he's head over heels in love with her… At least Troy thought so.

Instead of overthinking the situation, Troy decided to relax instead. His boss was out of town this weekend, not that he told him, so he doesn't have to handle any emergency situations. He made his way over to his sound system and quickly found a song on his iPod. The soft strumming of a guitar filled his living room, Troy settled down on his couch and closed his eyes.

Troy decided not to nap in case he overslept, he wanted to see Sharpay again and he wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity. He took the sports magazine closest to him and began reading. Time passed quickly and before Troy knew it, he was getting ready for the bar, he decided to just change his shirt, going for a fitted white shirt instead of the checked one he was wearing earlier.

About fifteen minutes later, Troy arrived at the bar. It was five minutes till nine and he couldn't see Sharpay anywhere, he spotted his friends sat by a round table and approached them. His friends were enjoying the football game that was playing in the bar so Troy decided to order a round of drinks and join them. Troy was a football player back in college and enjoyed watching the game as much as playing it. However, he couldn't focus on the game and kept on looking at the door to see if Sharpay has arrived yet.

"Who are you looking for Troy?" Mark, one of Troy's friend from his previous work asked him.

"Oh… Just a friend."

"A girl?"

"Eh yeah she's a girl, but she's just a friend."

Mark raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Friend ey."

They got back to watching the game and Troy finally got pretty into it, it was the final ten minutes and the game was getting so tense that he no longer looked over to the entrance every time the door opened. He felt a hand on his arm that immediately sent shivers down his back. He turned to see Sharpay standing there, a smile planted on her face. This time she fishtailed platted her hair and her cheeks were a bit more flushed than before, she wore a simple strapless black dress that leaves little to the imagination. Troy was once again speechless when he saw her.

_There she's standing in a field of lights,_  
><em>I close my eyes,<em>  
><em>And I still miss you.<em>

"Sorry I am a little bit late, I got caught up having drinks with some friends." Sharpay placed her hand on Troy's chest, "I hope you wouldn't be upset with me."

Troy looked down at her hand and up at her again, why does she have to be so beautiful and flawless? "I will never be upset with you Sharpay, we are just watching the game."

"Good." She flashed him one of her award-winning smile and took her hand off his chest, he was certain his heart skipped a beat. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Troy turned to his friends and saw that they were all grinning at him, "Oh em these guys? Are you sure?"

Mark pushed Troy to the side and shook Sharpay's hands, "Come on now Troy, we all want to meet your _girlfriend_."

Sharpay chuckled, "I am not his girlfriend, we are just friends. Aren't we _Troy_?"

"Well I don't get why Troy here wouldn't want you, you are absolutely stunning." Mark smirked at Sharpay once again, "How about I buy you a drink?"

Sharpay batted her eyelashes sarcastically at Mark, "I am ok, but Troy I could do with a drink."

Troy looked at Sharpay for a second, "Oh em sure, how about we go over to the bar?" Sharpay held Troy's arm as he led her through the crowd of people, most of them staring at the TV. "What would you like? I am sorry about Mark there, he's had a few…"

"A gin and tonic will be fine, Troy." She smiled at him, never once taking her hand off his arm, "I already had a few from before and already feeling it."

"You seem to handle yourself pretty well though." Troy stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty once again, "How did you get here?"

"I have a driver… Who drives me places." Sharpay chuckled, "Well duh, that's what drivers too."

"You let a driver drive your car?" Troy's eyes widened, he wouldn't even let anyone touch his own.

"The one I was driving before? Oh no, that's for me only." Sharpay paused, "I would let you drive it though."

Troy passed Sharpay her drink and took his own, he smiled at her once again, "That would be awesome, but I am not sure how boss will feel." Troy led Sharpay to a table that was in the corner of the bar, it was quieter over there especially since the game has gone into overtime.

_Everything seems like a city of dreams,  
>I never know why,<br>But I still miss you._

Sharpay sat down next to Troy and rolled her eyes at him, "Can we not talk about Marcus just for one night? Just you and me, Troy."

After a few more drinks, the football game finished and Troy's friends left to go home leaving Troy and Sharpay alone. They sat at their table for most of the night just talking and sometimes jokingly singing to the songs being played at the bar. Troy knew he was falling for her, to be honest, he didn't even know if he ever forgot about her, maybe all along he was searching for someone just like her. A beautiful intelligent woman with a sense of humour, and has things in common with him. He feels so at ease with her. _He was searching for his Sharpay. _

After Troy came back from the bar with another two drinks, Sharpay immediately placed her hand on his. He looked down at their hands and stared at her hand for a moment, her wedding ring was gone, not a single ring in sight. What is that suppose to mean?

"You must be wondering about the non existent wedding and engagement rings?" Troy nodded, "When I wear my rings, everyone knows I am married. I just enjoy the attention sometimes." She answered honestly, "It's kind of bad, but I miss it you know?"

Troy nodded and glanced at her for a minute before taking a drink, there was something wrong with Sharpay but he couldn't work out what it is. It was as if she looked like she was feeling empty, like she never feels complete.

_There she's standing in a field of lights,_  
><em>I close my eyes,<em>  
><em>And I still miss you.<em>

"You are beautiful, you certainly caught my attention Sharpay… Even if you are married…"

Sharpay blushed, "Do you like me Troy?"

"How could any men not like someone like you Sharpay? You are beautiful."

"Beauty aside, what else do you like about me?" She closed the distance between them.

Troy stared into her eyes, "You are flawless Sharpay. Everything you do is so effortless, you are just one of the most wonderful person ever, I could go on all day…"

"I am not flawless." She looked away from him.

"You make yourself flawless just by saying that." Troy lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes once again. "Every little imperfection only makes you, you."

They stayed quiet for a little while, enjoying the sounds surrounding them, but they were already trapped in their own little moment. The shouting at the bar didn't bother them, the loud music booming didn't catch their attention, it was just _them_.

Sharpay broke the silence, "Kiss me Troy." She said softly.

_And I still miss you,_  
><em>oh, I still miss you.<em>

* * *

><p>Hello, I realised I didn't make any author notes in the previous chapters. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it, please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think. It will be much appreciated. Song is 'City of Dreams' by Alesso ft. Dirty South, sang by Ruben Haze. It's an EDM track, and the feeling just hits you when you listen to it. The lyrics are so simple, yet so powerful.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

**Money Power Beauty**  
><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>There she sat in front of him, he could see there was a sense of desperation in her, did he hear right? Did she seriously just say that to him? Why would she want to cheat on Marcus? He didn't know what he was doing, or what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew it was wrong, she was married – she was married to his boss.<p>

"Sharpay – I-" Troy paused and swallowed hard when he felt how close Sharpay was to him, he had to use all his will to pull himself away from her. "This is wrong." He finally managed to say.

Sharpay pulled herself back a little too, and she blushed immediately. A small smile crept on her face, he knew she was trying to act like she wasn't hurt by this but he could see the disappointment in her face. "I am so sorry Troy, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me!" Sharpay quickly adjusted herself, "You know what… It's late, I-I should go."

_Blue hydrangea, cold cash divine, __cashmere, cologne and white sunshine._  
><em>Red racing cars, sunset and vine, <em>_the kids were young and pretty._  
><em>Where have you been? Where did you go? <em>_Those summer nights seem long ago,_  
><em>and so is the girl you used to call, t<em>_he queen of New York City._

Troy got out of his chair and grabbed Sharpay's arm before she could run away, "Hey, calm down. It's ok." He reassured her.

"Troy – I-I am married, I shouldn't have said that. Oh my god, what is wrong with me!"

Troy wanted to hug her but he thought holding her that close to him will probably make him do something he will regret. "Hey look at me, it's ok. I wouldn't say anything." He paused and saw her visibly calm down, "You are a beautiful woman Sharpay, saying no was one of the hardest thing I had to do. But you are married to my boss and it's just not right…"

Sharpay looked up at Troy and a small smile appeared, "You are a good man, Troy. Anyone else, I will probably be on the way home with them." She chuckled and saw Troy's reaction. "I'm just kidding…"

"Oh." Troy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sharpay stayed quiet and looked down at her watch, "I really should go Troy, I had a great time, thank you."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I will just catch a cab, I told my driver to go home."

"I am catching a cab home too, how about we share so I make sure you are home safe?" Troy didn't want her to go home at one in the morning by herself.

"That sounds good." Sharpay smiled, she loved how Troy still cared for her so much even though they had that awkward moment before.

_But if you send for me, you know I'll come,_  
><em>And if you call for me, you know I'll run.<em>  
><em>I'll run to you, I'll run to you, <em>_I'll run, run, run._  
><em>I'll come to you, I'll come to you, <em>_I'll come, come, come._

It was a busy Saturday night in Los Angeles, all the cabs were full of people, Troy had absolutely no luck in trying to catch a cab. Sharpay, however, just stood at the back and chuckled at his failure.

"How about you stop laughing at me and help me out here?" Troy turned to her, Sharpay walked over to the sidewalk and smirked. With a lift of her hand, a taxi immediately stopped for Sharpay, the driver even left his vehicle to open the door for her.

Troy stared at her for a moment, "That's not fair, obviously a beautiful woman like you will be able to catch a cab."

Sharpay chuckled, "Are you coming or not, Bolton?"

Troy hopped into cab after Sharpay and she told him the address to her home, they chatted about their university life whilst on the way to her house, nothing too serious, but Troy still enjoyed every minute of it. The taxi pulled into a private gated community, one of Los Angeles' most exclusive streets. Troy had never been to himself but has heard a lot about.

"You live here?" Troy asked, the taxi had to stop at a guard-gated entrance. Sharpay lowered the window down on her side of the cab, and when the guards saw her they immediately greeted her and opened the gates.

Sharpay nodded and mumbled a quick thank you to the guards by the gates, she gave directions to the cab driver. The cab drove slowly as if the driver himself was scared he would scratch or break something, a cab did seem a bit out of place for a neighbourhood like this. Troy stared out the window and saw the city of Los Angeles lit up, he had lived in LA for quite a while now but was still taken aback by the view from up there.

Sharpay must have seen him staring, and mostly because he just stopped their conversation midway, "City of dreams right?" Sharpay smirked.

"It certainly is a beauty." Troy smiled at her; the real beauty was sat right next to him.

_The power of youth is on my mind, __sunsets, small town, I'm out of time._  
><em>Will you still love me when I shine, f<em>_rom words but not from beauty?_  
><em>My father's love was always strong, m<em>_y mother's glamour lives on and on._  
><em>Yet still inside, I felt alone, f<em>_or reasons unknown to me._

Shortly after, the car stopped outside another pair of gates, Sharpay repeated the action she did two minutes ago. "Good evening Mrs Harris." The guard greeted her, "Did you have a nice evening?"

"I had a lovely evening, Thomas." Sharpay gave him a small smile, "Could you open the gates for the car please?"

The guard nodded and immediately went to his control room to open the gate, the cab drove along the driveway slowly leading to the main property. Perimeter of the grounds was patrolled by security, and every inch of the property was wired with cameras, security lighting and motion sensors. Troy felt like he stepped into some official politician's house.

After what felt like a never ending lawn just on Troy's side, the car pulled to a stop and Troy paid the taxi driver immediately, telling him to wait a few minutes as he needed a ride home too. Troy got out of the car and opened the door on Sharpay's side for her to get out. However, he couldn't ignore the mansion stood in front of him, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. The house was covered in a cream colour with masonry brick details here and there. Large columns supported the front of the house where the front door was. Troy didn't even have the time to look at the lawn or any part of the house when Sharpay grabbed his arm, "Are you alright?"

"What oh, em I am ok…" Troy looked at her, she had a small smile on her face. "This house is – wow."

"Yeah, this house is pretty amazing." Sharpay paused, "Thanks for today Troy, I had a great time." Sharpay leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Troy's cheek. "I will see you around, Troy." Sharpay smiled at him once more before turning around, making her way towards the front door.

Before she entered, she turned around, "By the way, make sure you leave the same way we came or they will question you and all that." Troy nodded and waited for her to enter before climbing back into the cab.

_But if you send for me, you know I'll come,_  
><em>And if you call for me, you know I'll run.<em>  
><em>I'll run to you, I'll run to you, <em>_I'll run, run, run._  
><em>I'll come to you, I'll come to you, <em>_I'll come, come, come._

The cab drove away from Sharpay's house and then the neighbourhood, "Nice place that wasn't it?" The cab driver asked.

"Yeah, felt a bit out of place." Troy chuckled.

"So how do you know the famous Sharpay Harris?" Troy looked at him, wondering how he knew who she was, then he remembered, nearly everyone around here knows who Marcus and Sharpay are.

"I am Mr Harris' assistant, I was just taking her home." It was probably a good idea to not let anyone know about their past. He swears he swore the driver looked at him from his mirror but decided not to say anything further.

_And if you call I'll run, run, run._  
><em>If you change your mind, I'll come, come, come.<em>_  
><em>

Monday morning came and Troy was busy handling Marcus' appointments and meetings for this week. He couldn't get Sharpay out of his mind even though he was so occupied with work. At first it was just her beauty, but now that he had got to know her a bit better again, everything about her just attracted him. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though; after all, she was married to not only his boss, but also one of the most famous man in the country.

Marcus came into work at around 11am, Troy quickly briefed him on today's events and anything important that has happened. He wanted to know where Marcus was this weekend, if it was for work, surely Troy would have known about it? Troy was about to leave as Marcus was meeting with his financial advisor soon, before Marcus stopped him.

"Troy, are you busy tomorrow night?" Marcus asked and Troy shook his head.

"Good! As you know there is that auction this weekend, I was wondering if you could come to my house and look through some of the stuff I could possibly auction."

Troy looked at Marcus, first thing that came to his head was he could see Sharpay again, but for the first time, around Marcus. "I will be happy to do that Sir."

The next day came quickly, Troy was excited but nervous to go to Marcus' house. He even invited Troy to stay for dinner which would get extremely awkward, as the last thing Troy wants to do is call Sharpay Mrs Harris again. It just feels so… strange.

Troy left the office with Marcus that evening, they got into a black Bentley that was waiting for Marcus outside the building. Troy felt uncomfortable just being in that situation, Marcus wasn't speaking to him at the moment, he was busy texting on one of his many phones. Troy just sat next to him fiddling with his fingers hoping this car ride would end soon, but this was LA, and they were going to be stuck in traffic.

"I did a bit of research on you Troy." Marcus finally spoke, Troy turned to him a bit confused about what he is saying. "You went to UCLA, graduated four years ago?" Troy nodded.

"You know my wife, she went to UCLA too." Marcus paused, Troy swallowed hard. "VP of Sigma Alpha Epsilon right?" Troy nodded. "My wife was part of Tri Delta, she graduated a year after you. You should know her?"

Troy stayed quiet, what could he say in this situation?

"Actually, I found this picture." With a few clicks on his phone, Marcus handed Troy his phone, it was a picture from when they did charity work together. "You guys know each other?"

What could he say, Troy just looked at Marcus, he didn't look mad or anything, sort of emotionless. "Yeah, I know Sha- em yeah, I know her."

_Blue hydrangea, cold cash divine, cashmere, cologne and hot sunshine._  
><em>Red racing cars, sunset and vine, and we were young and pretty.<em>

* * *

><p>Song: 'Old Money' by Lana Del Rey.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

**Money Power Beauty**  
><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me Troy?" Marcus turned his attention back to his phone, he looked like he was in a conversation with someone. Troy didn't know what to say or do, surely if he was going to ask anyone it was going to be his wife?<p>

"I-I just wanted to keep it professional…" He wasn't lying, if people found out that he had connections with Sharpay, wouldn't they automatically assume that he got into the company through her?

"You could have told me Troy."

"I didn't think it was important, Sharpay and I were friends but that was four years ago. I haven't seen her since I graduated and I didn't know she was your wife until I saw her at the office the other day."

"You still should have told me Troy, imagine how I felt when I found out?"

Troy looked at his boss, yes it was wrong for him or Sharpay not to tell Marcus about it but why was he checking up on them anyway? Did he do this to everyone around him?

"I am sorry sir, I should have told you when I found out."

Marcus nodded and didn't comment any further, Troy turned his attention to the outside world. Why was Marcus so bothered about everyone around him? Why did he suddenly investigate them? Did he found out that they met over the weekend? They passed so many people who worked for Marcus that night, anyone could have easily told him. If that's the case then why is he so bothered about who Sharpay is hanging around with?

_You and me, we made a vow,_  
><em>For better or for worse.<em>  
><em>I can't believe you let me down,<em>  
><em>But the proof's in the way it hurts.<em>

Troy was so relieved when the car pulled into that private road past the guarded gates towards Marcus' house, he wanted to get out of this car so badly. The atmosphere was so tense. Troy looked out the window at the view of Los Angeles, he couldn't get over how pretty it was. He would love to live in a place like this, thinking about it, he would love to be in Marcus' place. Successful career, beautiful intelligent wife…

They finally arrived outside Marcus' house a few minutes later, Troy finally got to admire the area surrounding the house. Just in front of the house sat a large marble fountain, an angel holding what seemed to be a bowl like shape was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. The water fell gently and peacefully from the bowl it was holding towards the crystal blue pool beneath it.

Bushes were trimmed perfectly across the area, obviously the Harris Family asked for nothing but perfection. The house had everything you can ever imagine, from the balconies to the flashy expensive cars parked just outside the freestanding garage next to the house.

"Come on Troy." Marcus called for him, he was already half way up the steps leading up to his house. Troy quickly caught up to him. The door opened just as Troy stepped up, opened by a lady wearing a black and white work suit, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Good evening Sir."

"This is Troy, my personal assistant. He is going to be our guest this evening."

Marcus walked through without evening looking at the lady, Troy followed his boss and muttered a quick thank you to the lady who closed the door behind him. Troy admired the entryway of his house; the floor was covered in a gold-like coloured marble, a graceful staircase in the middle that led towards a soaring second floor gallery.

"Where is Mrs Harris?" Troy had to try so hard to not roll his eyes, why can't he just call her Sharpay? He's acting as if she was his property.

"She is reading in the sunroom."

Troy followed Marcus into what he thought was going to be the sunroom but to his office instead, is he not even going to greet his wife when he comes home from work? They spent the next hour deciding what Marcus could auction off, mostly signed things and decorative items. He kept on wondering why Marcus never went to see Sharpay when he came home or why she never came to see her husband.

_For months on end I've had my doubts,_  
><em>Denying every tear.<em>  
><em>I wish this would be over now,<em>  
><em>But I know that I still need you here.<em>

The same lady who opened the door, who Troy assumed to be the housekeeper, knocked on the door of Marcus' office. "Sir, dinner is ready." Marcus nodded, acknowledging her and led the way to the dining room. They passed a lot of rooms on the way, mostly closed doors, before they finally made it to the dining room, which Troy guessed, was one of many.

There Sharpay sat, looking like some kind of goddess, waiting for them to sit down at the table. She looked perfect like she always does; her hair and make up were flawless. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees with a cream coloured sleeveless blouse. Even if she was at home, she was wearing a pair of black heels.

She stood up immediately when she saw Marcus, making her way towards him, she planted a small kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. She didn't even acknowledge Troy's existence. She must have known Troy was coming for dinner, she was acting way too calm in this situation.

"Troy, please sit down." Sharpay finally turned her attention to him as she moved away from Marcus. He sat down at the top of the table with Sharpay on his left, Troy slowly and carefully sat down opposite Sharpay. _"This isn't going to be awkward at all!"_ Troy thought to himself.

_You say I'm crazy,_  
><em>Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
><em>But when you call me baby,<em>  
><em>I know I'm not the only one.<em>

Dinner was uncomfortable for Troy, he felt so out of place. They mostly had small talk but Sharpay avoided actually talking to him throughout the first course. He wondered if she knew Marcus found out about them, maybe he already told her?

A butler came to collect their dishes and they sat waiting for the main course to be served, Sharpay caught Troy glancing at her and stared at him back, her expression never changing. The sparkle in her eye that was there the other night was gone, she seemed more pale like she was ill.

A phone ringing from Marcus' blazer pocket interrupted their conversation, Troy saw Sharpay's face dropped immediately and she began to frown. Marcus checked his phone and looked over to Sharpay, "Excuse me."

"Do you have to take_ that_ right now?" Sharpay said it as if she knew exactly who was calling, Troy was curious, who was calling that made Sharpay look so angry and annoyed?

"Yes." Marcus declared, he left the room and Sharpay fell silent. Troy looked over at Sharpay and didn't know what to say so he bite his lip in case he said something stupid, he wasn't always the best at keeping his mouth shut in situations.

_You've been so unavailable,_  
><em>Now sadly I know why.<em>  
><em>Your heart is unobtainable,<em>  
><em>Even though Lord knows you kept mine.<em>

After a few minutes, Sharpay stood up and adjusted skirt, "Excuse me Bolton." and left the dining room the same way Marcus did. Troy just sat there, unsure about what to do in this room. He thought it would be rude of him to leave or even move from his spot. That's when he heard yelling from the entryway that wasn't too far from the dining room, however he didn't manage to hear what they were yelling about. Troy heard a door slam shut and what seemed to be footsteps running up the stairs, he looked outside the dining room and saw Marcus driving away in a white Lamborghini.

The lady from before stepped into the dining room, Troy was unsure what he could do in this situation, and she looked calm on the other hand, as if this happened a lot. Troy thought he should probably go and see if Sharpay was ok.

"Emm… Can you tell me where Sharpay is?"

The lady nodded and led the way out the dining room, they made their way to the stairs, passing millions of doors before she knocked on a pair of double doors. "Ma'am," She called out.

"What is it!" Sharpay sounded so frustrated and angry.

"Em- Mr Bolton is here to see you. Should I let him in?"

"Whatever." The lady opened the door for Troy to enter before closing it behind him, Troy was taken aback by the size of their bedroom, Sharpay was currently sat on a bed that was probably twice the size of a normal king size bed, there were many pillows and cushions on the floor which was probably the result of Sharpay's rage. He looked over to her dressing table, boxes of make up and perfume bottles were scattered over the floor.

_You say I'm crazy,_  
><em>Cause you don't think I know what you've done.<em>  
><em>But when you call me baby,<em>  
><em>I know I'm not the only one.<em>

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"I came to see if you were ok." Troy made his way over to her and hesitated as to if he should sit on the bed… Their bed…

"You can sit down." Sharpay rolled her eyes, Troy saw that she must have been crying because her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Troy slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, inches away from Sharpay.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked softly again.

"I am fine." She said bluntly, he could feel a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"But you are not fine, so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sharpay stood up and made her way to the French windows that led out to a balcony on the other side of their room, she stared out to the grey sky. "Can you not guess?"

"Were my guess is you and Marcus had a fight…"

"No shit captain obvious." Sharpay rolled her eyes once again, "I still can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Troy followed Sharpay to the windows and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, but you work for that asshole, I can't tell you."

"Well I am your friend, so think of me as a friend." Troy smiled at her and she turned to face him, even though she's been crying, her make up was still perfect. The tears actually made her eyes shine a little bit more than the dull ones from before.

"You will judge me if I told you."

"I wouldn't judge you." Troy lifted her chin so his eyes could meet hers; "Please tell me, I hate seeing you like this."

_I have loved you for many years,_  
><em>Maybe I am just not enough.<em>  
><em>You've made me realise my deepest fear,<em>  
><em>By lying and tearing us up.<em>

Sharpay fell quiet for a minute, she looked away from Troy and back to the window, "He's gone to see _her_."

Troy frowned, "Her?"

"Yes, her! Do I have to spell it out for you Bolton? My husband is sleeping around with these girls… I don't even know anymore." Sharpay was so frustrated that she almost yelled at Troy, but stopped herself when she saw him, how could she shout at him? He's basically the only good thing that has happened to her lately.

"He's having an affair? And you know?" Troy couldn't believe it, sure he's heard a lot about these stories where a rich man basically have about three mistresses but he never thought that Marcus could do it. The thought did occur to him once or twice since seeing Sharpay but surely no one could cheat on Sharpay… "How could he cheat on you?"

"Plural, I found out ages ago." Sharpay brushed off her comment, Troy was so confused at how Sharpay wasn't reacting to this, how could she still stay in this marriage. "And easy, he has everything, girls are glued to him… Things happen."

"I know that, but how could anyone cheat on _you_. You are every guy's dream!"

Sharpay blushed immediately, "Troy, when you have everything in the world, it's not the same."

_You say I'm crazy,_  
><em>Cause you don't think I know what you've done.<em>  
><em>But when you call me baby,<em>  
><em>I know I'm not the only one.<em>

"Why are you still with him then?"

Sharpay chuckled, "Do you remember what I said the other day? That is why I am still in this marriage. At the beginning everything was great, I was his world, then things happened. He started coming home less, saying he had meetings, and I started to become more paranoid." Sharpay paused and she wiped a tear from her eyes before it could fall down her cheeks, Sharpay Harris is not weak. "I hired a private investigator, it was a bad thing to do, but not knowing was killing me inside."

"That doesn't answer my question, if he doesn't love you-"

"You don't know that he doesn't love me." Sharpay frowned, "You have no right to say he doesn't love me Troy Bolton."

Troy held his hands out in defence, "Ok, but why are you still with him? You are young, you have so many other things you can do, why are you staying here? He doesn't let you have any freedom!"

"He lets me do what I want!"

"Oh please Sharpay! Did you know he checked on us? He knows about our past!"

"I know, he confronted me last night. Then he left to probably go to hers, I told him there was nothing between us and there is nothing between us but he didn't believe me. I was wrong not to have told him about us."

Troy was getting more and more pissed off by the minute. First he finds out that he's basically using Sharpay as a trophy, secondly he has no respect for her, and now thirdly Sharpay is basically denying anything that was wrong of him and defending his behaviour?

"Do you see yourself Sharpay? You are trapped in his little bubble; he's just playing you! If he loves you then he wouldn't cheat on you!"

"I have everything that I have ever wanted Troy Bolton, I am married to the most successful guy in the world, I have all the money to spend on whatever I want, people know me – people respect me! Look at you, you are nobody."

Troy was stunned, he couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. "Yes I am a nobody but I get to do what I want, be friends with whoever I want. That is something everyone deserves! You are basically married to him for his power, his money, you want the glory!"

"I love Marcus, don't you dare say I don't love him. When I married him, everything else was a bonus. I should have never told you."

"So you are basically telling me that you choose money over love?"

"No I never said that, I love Marcus and yes things aren't great at the moment." Sharpay moved towards her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror, "But I am married to Marcus Harris, I am officially his wife. These girls... They get one night, I have him - always. I am the one he comes home to." Sharpay turned to face him, "You should go."

Troy looked at her, he didn't know if she was faking this, he felt she was building a wall for herself, scared that people will see her cry, see her weak. Or has the Sharpay he knew from University, the strong and intelligent woman he once knew changed? Is she willing to be with a man who cheats on her just for money power and glory?

_I know I'm not the only one._  
><em>And I know, I know I'm not the only one.<em>

* * *

><p>Song: 'I'm Not The Only One' by Sam Smith.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Seven**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Troy and Sharpay never saw or talked to each other after that, he wanted to see her but thought she probably wanted some space from it all. Weeks went by quickly, Troy was busy with his work and Sharpay never showed up at the office. It wasn't until the company's annual Christmas party came that Troy saw Sharpay again.<p>

Sharpay and Marcus made their way into the party with their hands entwined. They quickly made their way onto the platform where Marcus said a few words about the company and the future, Troy noticed how tightly he was holding Sharpay by the side of her hip, obviously trying to show her off.

Marcus wore a smart slim fitted grey suit with a waistcoat and a black and grey striped tie. Sharpay stood next to him wearing a stunning high slit red maxi dress showing off her toned leg, her hair was in its usual effortless curls look and she finished the look with some nude heels and a black clutch bag. Troy was speechless, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_Well I don't know how and I don't know why,_  
><em>When something's living well you can't say die.<em>  
><em>You feel like laughing but you start to cry,<em>  
><em>I don't know how and I don't know why.<em>

Troy spent most of the night with Chloe and some of their friends, after a few months he became close to the pretty brunette at the reception. He finally decided to go out with her a few weeks after Troy and Sharpay's confrontation, he bought Mark along and they got along so well that they are actually dating now. Troy was pleased that Mark was finally settling down.

"She's so pretty isn't she?" Chloe asked Troy, she noticed how he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Yeah she really is." Troy smiled to herself.

"He's a good looking man, obviously he's going to have a beautiful wife. They are like some power couple."

The next time Troy looked over, he saw that Marcus was alone talking to a girl who was serving as a waitress today. Troy narrowed his eyes when he saw the look the girl was giving Marcus. He wondered where Sharpay went. "Excuse me, I am going to get a drink." He walked away from his friends and towards the bar walking past a pair of doors that led to the back of the hotel. That's when he saw her, making her way down the stairs into the back courtyard.

_Well, I don't have many and I don't have much,_  
><em>In fact I don't have any but I got enough.<em>  
><em>'Cause I know those eyes and I know that touch,<em>  
><em>I don't have many and I don't have much.<em>

Troy decided to follow her, curious as to where she was going. Sharpay continued her way through to the courtyard and sat down on a bench that faced the swimming pool. Troy stood behind a column watching her for a few minutes, debating if he should go over to see her.

Sharpay began to sob quietly to herself, Troy gave up and walked over to make sure she was alright. "Sharpay…" He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around immediately. Her eyes were blood shot and tears were falling from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped up from seat, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I saw you coming out here… Then I heard you crying." Troy saw her shiver, it was a cold night in LA and she was in a strapless dress. He took his blazer jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"I wasn't crying, and why are you following me?"

"Sharpay don't lie to me, I have been standing there for at least a few minutes." Troy used his thumb to wipe a newly formed tear, "Don't cry, no one is worth your crying."

"What do you want Troy?" Sharpay paused, "I don't want to see you right now." She began to walk away from him but Troy held onto her arm.

"I am sorry about my behaviour at your house that day Sharpay, I shouldn't have said what I said."

Sharpay looked at him, "She's here Troy…"

"What?"

"She is working as a waitress here, I couldn't stand seeing her." Sharpay started to cry again; Troy couldn't help but pull her in for a hug. "I can't believe she's here! How dare she!"

Troy stayed quiet as Sharpay continued to cry into his chest, he didn't know what to say at that moment. The girl he saw Marcus with must have been the girl Sharpay is referring to. He rubbed small circles on her back, "He's not worth your tears Sharpay."

"I can't believe she's here! What if people see them?! You should have seen her, flirting with him right in front of me!" Sharpay looked up at Troy and saw that he was staring right at her, his beautiful blue orbs glowing against the dark environment. "Why am I so stupid Troy?"

"You are not stupid, Sharpay." Troy let go of Sharpay when he heard people walking towards them from the courtyard, he could see the disappointment in Sharpay's face.

"Help me get out of here Troy? I don't want to be here anymore."

"We can go back to my house if you want to get away."

Sharpay looked at Troy and nodded, "I don't want to see him right now."

"Em I will meet you out front with my car, you wait for me there ok?" Troy was worried people will see them together, well not just together, leaving together… in his car… Yeah that wouldn't get some rumours going…

_Oh darling my heart's on fire,_  
><em>Oh darling my heart's on fire,<em>  
><em>Oh darling my heart's on fire,<em>  
><em>For you.<em>

Troy ran over to the parking lot to retrieve his car, he drove by the front of the hotel and saw the blonde standing out front. No one was around as everyone was still at the party, she gracefully stepped into his car. "This is a nice car, Troy." She smiled at him, the first genuine smile he saw from her this evening.

"This is my baby," He smiled back and started the engine to his car, "It's definitely not as nice as any of your cars though, Sharpay."

"Well this car is lucky to have you." Sharpay looked away from his eyes, "Where do you live?"

"I have a condo downtown, it's not too far away from here."

The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet, Troy was just glad that she had stopped crying. To be honest, he didn't really know what he could say to her. Troy pulled into the parking lot below his condo and opened the door for Sharpay to get out, "Thank you." She left the car and held onto his hand, never letting him go until they got to his condo.

"My place is like the size of your bedroom." Troy chuckled as he closed the front door behind him.

"This place is cosy Troy."

"Cosy… Another word for small." Troy smiled at her, she looked uncomfortable standing in the middle of his condo wearing her nice dress. He scratched the back of his neck, "Em Sharpay, you can borrow a shirt and some shorts or something if you want to change out of that dress… They are new. I just realised that sounded a bit weird."

Sharpay chuckled and looked down at her dress, "I am a little bit overdress aren't I?"

"I will get you some clothes to change into, and then maybe we can watch a film… Are you hungry? We can order food if you want."

"I am ok Troy, I had some food before the party." She smiled at him, "But you can order food if you want."

"Nah, I will just have some snacks or something." Troy walked into his bedroom and pulled out some new clothes he bought just yesterday out for Sharpay, he decided to change into some more comfortable too.

_Well I don't know where and I don't know when,_  
><em>But I know we'll be lovers again.<em>  
><em>I'll see you someday before the end,<em>  
><em>I don't know where and I don't know when.<em>

After a few minutes, Troy came out from his room and gave a top and some shorts for Sharpay who was already sat down on the couch. She smiled immediately when she saw him, "Nice shirt."

Troy looked down and smiled himself, "Yeah, this old thing." It was one of his old t-shirt from his SAE frat days, with the logo proudly printed on the front. "You can change in the bathroom. It's just through my room."

Troy went to the kitchen to pick out some snacks for the film, he decided on some popcorn, and even took a bottle of wine out. Who knows, she might be in the mood to drink.

"Troy, you have a nice place." Troy was still in the kitchen when Sharpay came out from his room, he came out and looked at her, couldn't help but chuckling to himself. "Yes, I look like a mess."

"A hot mess." He added. Sharpay had to roll Troy's shorts up in order for them to fit her waist and his t-shirt was so long that it made her look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"God Troy, you always know what to say." She batted her eyelashes at him and rolled her eyes, "Oh nice you have wine."

"I thought you could do with a drink."

"You have no idea how much I need a drink." She sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, her eyes finally met the sports memorabilia that was hanging from the wall behind the TV. "Are these your shirts from your college days?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, they were when we won the champions cup so I got the guys to sign it."

Sharpay smiled, "You have so many cool stuff, are those signed footballs too?"

"Oh yeah, they were when I went to games and was lucky enough to meet some of the players." Troy opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass out for Sharpay then himself.

"Do you still play?" Sharpay reached over to take her glass, taking a large sip of the liquid.

"Sometimes, not proper matches anymore. Getting old." Troy chuckled and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"It's nice that you are still doing something you love though." Sharpay looked down at her hands.

"You could always do what you want too, Sharpay."

"You know I can't." Sharpay looked at Troy for a moment, how she wished they would have got together at college, maybe none of this would have happened then.

"There's always a way…"

_But oh darling my heart's on fire,_  
><em>Oh darling my heart's on fire,<em>  
><em>Oh darling my heart's on fire.<em>

"Can we not talk about this please? You know how well last time went." Troy nodded and gave her a small smile, he couldn't stop looking at her, even when she is wearing casual clothes that were way too big for her, she still looked stunning. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?"

Troy looked away slightly embarrassed, "Nothing, you are beautiful. I just- yeah."

Sharpay blushed, "Troy I am not beautiful."

"Yes you are, you are every man's dream."

"Every man but my own husband." Troy could tell how sad she was, he knew how much she cared for Marcus, he could see the dejection in her eyes. She looked hopeless, like there is nothing she could do, but still she would stand beside him as if nothing happened.

"He should tell you that you are beautiful, heck you are flawless, you deserve to be loved."

"I am not flawless." Sharpay stated, "If I was, I wouldn't be here with you."

"That doesn't make you have a flaw, you have a backbone, you can't stand seeing your husband like that. No one deserves to see their own husband with other women."

"If I was flawless then why would Marcus need to find other women?" Sharpay asked, looking up at Troy.

_You know those love songs will break your heart,_  
><em>You know those love songs will break your heart,<em>  
><em>You know those love songs will break your heart.<em>

"Because he doesn't know what is in front of him, his wife is this beautiful stunning intelligent woman who loves him so much and is willing to do anything for him." Troy placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Don't cry." He said softly.

"Everytime he leaves me I would cry. The first few times, I was down in the dumps. But then, I tell myself I am pretty when I cry. I can move onto the next guy, everyone in the world wants me, like I basically don't need him." Sharpay choked back on her tears, pausing to take a deep breath. "But then, you came along. You treat me differently then all the others. You respect me, you listen to me and I wanted you to kiss me, to give me love. The love I craved for from my own husband, but you didn't. Then you left me after I told you I was basically weak, and I realised I can't do this. This whole thing is such a persona and a mask… I can't actually do this."

Troy was stunned, Sharpay literally just broke down in front of him, what was he suppose to do? He didn't know what to say but to hold her in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on her back with his thumb and kissed the top of her head, whispering that it was going to be ok. "I am sorry, Sharpay." He said softly, lifting her chin up slightly so his eyes could meet hers. "I didn't know how you felt, I didn't mean to leave you."

"I know you didn't, you are a nice guy. I shouldn't have expected that from you, I am a married woman."

"Did you know how much I wanted to kiss you that night? But I felt wrong…"

"Then kiss me now?" Sharpay said without hesitation, Troy studied her for a moment before leaning in, their lips finally meeting after all this time. He could feel how tense she was, but she slowly eased into the kiss. It just felt right.

_Oh darling my heart's on fire, for you._

* * *

><p>Song: 'Hearts on Fire' by Passenger.<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Eight**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p><em>I've seen the world,<em>  
><em>done it all, had my cake now.<em>  
><em>Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now.<em>  
><em>Hot summer nights, mid July,<em>  
><em>When you and I were forever wild.<em>  
><em>The crazy days, city lights,<em>  
><em>The way you'd play with me like a child.<em>

The low December sunlight shining through the blinds of Troy's room slowly awakened him from his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the new lighting and focused his eyes on the alarm clock next to him. 7:14am, Troy rolled his eyes, why was he up so early? It was a Saturday morning as well, he didn't even need to be up for anything today.

He turned his attention to the naked figure sleeping softly next to him, her head was resting on his chest, a soft smile on her face. His arm was wrapped round her tiny waist, he couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful. Troy lifted his arm up and began to rub small circles on her back, kissing the top of her head. That seem to wake her up and her brown eyes revealed themselves, he could see her adjusting to the light in the room and then looked immediately at him.

"Hi," He whispered, pulling her even closer, if that was even possible.

"Hi." She replied, "What time is it Troy?"

"7:15, sorry I woke you." Troy didn't want to move from where he is at the moment; in bed with Sharpay, with his arms all over her naked body.

"It's ok," She smiled at him, from what Troy could see, she didn't want to move either. In fact, she placed her hand on Troy's cheek, pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him.

They both pulled away from each other, now out of breathe. Troy adjusted his position so they were facing each other, he smiled at her and began to kiss down her neck. Sharpay who was now under Troy giggled and pulled him up, "I have to go soon." She said sadly.

"Oh." Troy didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"I have to be back before _he_ gets home."

"No stay."

"Trust me, I want to." Sharpay gave him a small kiss, "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah it really was, I am pretty sure you left scratch marks on my back." Troy chuckled and planted another kiss on her lips. He couldn't resist her.

Sharpay had a small smirk on her face, "Well you know, you can show it off when you go to the gym."

"Do you have to go?"

"I could probably stay a little while longer." Sharpay saw a hopeful smile crept onto his face. Troy laid down on his back and she immediately returned to the position she found herself in when she woke up. He naturally put his hand on her back and they enjoyed the comfortable silence that filled the room.

"I trust you not to tell anyone about this Troy?"

"Who am I going to tell?"

"I don't know, you might brag." Sharpay smirked.

"Oh someone is full of themselves." Troy raised an eyebrow and kissed her softly. He traced his hand down her arm and stopped at her hand when he saw the wedding ring that sat on her finger. He stared it for a moment, taking a deep breath. Sharpay must have seen what he was looking it and took her hand away from his.

"I want to stay here forever, Troy." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at her eyes, emotionless.

"Then stay."

"You know I can't."

"Why?"

Sharpay frowned and lifted herself to sit up on the bed, wrapping the duvet around her body. "You know why."

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
><em>Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will.<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>

"You don't have to go back to him."

"I do, he's my husband." Sharpay began to grab her clothes that was on the bed.

"Then what am I to you Sharpay?" Troy sat up and stared at her, she froze and refused to look at him.

"I don't know." She finally said. "I have to go."

"Sharpay, you can't run away from this." Troy watched as she dressed herself, completely ignoring him. She pulled her phone out of her clutch bag and called for a ride, assuming to be one of her drivers. She finally turned to Troy and her voice cracked, "Bye Troy."

Troy got out of bed, Sharpay thought he was going to approach her but he went to the bathroom instead, slamming the door shut behind him. She wiped the tear that were falling from her eyes, looked at herself in the mirror one last time and left the apartment.

_I've seen the world, lit it up, as my stage now._  
><em>Channeling angels in the new age now.<em>  
><em>Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll,<em>  
><em>the way you play for me at your show.<em>  
><em>And all the ways I got to know,<em>  
><em>your pretty face and electric soul.<em>

A large file being dropped onto his desk shook Troy out of his thoughts, he was daydreaming at his desk, completely oblivious to everything around him. He snapped out of it and looked up to see Marcus standing there, he looked frustrated and angry about something.

"I want you to proof read this. Make sure everything is 100% then take it over to Sanders this evening." Marcus turned to go back to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Troy sighed and opened the file, he didn't know what Marcus was annoyed about, it could be anything to be honest. Harris Industries have been planning a takeover of Sanders & co since a few months ago but nothing has been official yet, anyone can easily buy the stocks and become competition for the firm.

Time passed and Troy was deep into his work, he looked up when he saw Marcus leaving his office, he was on his phone and he managed to caught a line of what he said, "I will be there in ten minutes, babe."

He frowned, wondering where Marcus was going. Was he going to see Sharpay or someone else? He hasn't seen Sharpay for a few weeks, no calls, no texts, nothing. She didn't even show up to their New Years Party the other week. He knew she was avoiding him. He was desperate to see her, but he knew it was a bad idea. He wasn't anything to Sharpay, just a toy, and he knew seeing her would further develop his feelings towards the blonde.

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
><em>Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching soul?<em>  
><em>I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will.<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>

Troy finished the documents he was reading and left the office for the day, it was nearly eight in the evening so he decided to order pizza when he got home. The food arrived quickly and it was half eight by the time he was sat in front of his tv with a beer and his pizza.

He sighed heavily when he heard his annoying doorbell go off, it better not be his annoying neighbour complaining about something again. He opened the door without even looking at who it is and was shocked to see Sharpay standing there. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot, everything about her was still so perfect even if she had mascara running down her cheeks. She was sobbing, trying to stop herself from crying, but failing. Troy's heart broke when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Troy took her into his apartment and shut the door behind him, he turned to face her and was met with her lips crashing onto his. He was stiffed at first, confused as to what was happening, but he couldn't stop himself wrapping his arms around the blonde, her arms was on his shoulders, clutching onto his shirt in her fists. He gave up trying to fight her off, he wanted to in his mind, but his body rejected the request.

He kissed her again and again, taking small breaths in-between where they would stare into each other's eyes. She let his hands move around her body as he whispered loving things into her ear. He knew this wrong but he wanted her more than anything, she made him weak.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven,_  
><em>please let me bring my man.<em>  
><em>When he comes tell me that you'll let him in,<em>  
><em>Father tell me if you can.<em>  
><em>Oh that grace, oh that body,<em>  
><em>Oh that face makes me wanna party,<em>  
><em>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds.<em>

Troy shot up out of bed and looked at his alarm clock, it was eight o'clock and had to be at work in an hour. "Shit!" He said to himself and looked next to him to see that the side of the bed a certain blonde was sleeping in last night was empty. He frowned but he had no time to think, or he was going to be late for work.

Troy showered and got ready quickly, he noticed a gold piece of item on the floor, he picked it up and examined the item. It was an YSL lipstick in a gold packaging, he sighed and placed it back on the counter. Sharpay must have left it when she was getting ready this morning.

The ride to work was rushed and Troy never ran so quickly into the office, he looked at his phone to check the time when he was in the elevator and noticed he still had five minutes left, but then a text message from Sharpay came up.

"_I'm sorry I had to leave, something came up. See you soon." _

He rolled his eyes and deleted the message, he was angry at himself for sleeping with Sharpay again last night when he told himself not to. But how could he resist when she just showed up at his door?

Lunch time came by and Troy was stuck in the office due to the heavy workload. He hasn't checked his phone all morning and decided to when he was making another coffee for himself. Another text from Sharpay was received half an hour ago.

"_I want to see you this weekend."_

Troy shook his head in deleted the message, he had to avoid her, he knows he can't control himself when he sees her. He can't continue with this, it was wrong. He never got any more text from Sharpay after that day, until the weekend that followed, which changed their relationship forever.

_Will you still love me, w__hen I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
><em>Will you still love me, w<em>_hen I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
><em>I know you will, I know you will, <em>_I know that you will._

It was Friday night by the time Troy left the office, today marked his six months at the company and what a six months it has been. He was going for drinks with some of his friends but was too tired after the busy week. He completely forgot about Sharpay's texts but her image never left his mind. It wasn't until he pulled into the parking lot park his condo when he saw the familiar Maserati parked in a spot. He sighed knowing she was here.

Troy decided to go up to his condo anyway, what was he going to do? Anywhere he goes, she will find him. He saw Sharpay sitting outside his front door and she stood up, smoothing out her skirt and smiled at him. "Hi." She said weakly.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"You didn't reply to any of my messages, I got worried."

"Have you ever thought about I don't want to see you?"

Troy unlocked his front door and invited her inside, he wasn't about to have any conversation with her in public. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Marcus isn't here this weekend."

"I know, he's in NYC to close up the Sanders deal." He paused, "What do you want from me?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow." She said sadly.

Troy turned to her, and saw how upset she looked. He couldn't break down now. "Well happy birthday tomorrow."

"I have no one to celebrate it with. My husband is out of town, and frankly, he doesn't even care."

"What about your own family?"

"I haven't talked to them since I married Marcus."

Troy looked at her in shock, "What?"

"They didn't like the fact I was marrying him, thought it was about the money."

"Isn't it though?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No. Not at the beginning."

Troy shook his head, "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Spend some time with me?" Sharpay approached him and he backed himself up to keep the space between them.

"I can't be around you anymore Sharpay."

"Why is that?" Her eyes were burning into him, he knew he couldn't keep himself away from her.

"You are married."

"Didn't stop you the other two times." Sharpay raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating so quickly.

"Those were mistakes." He looked down at her hand and then up at her again, he knew he shouldn't have invited her in.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Look whatever games you want to play, go find someone else to play it with. I am not interested."

"I am not playing games Troy." She pulled herself closer to him, their lips only inches apart now. He could feel her hot breath against him.

"I don't want to be your toy or whatever."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want to be in a normal relationship with the woman I love, not having to hide around the bushes!" He closed his eyes as soon as he realised what he said.

"You love me?"

He sighed, "Yes I love you, and I hate seeing you with him. I want you Sharpay, but not like this."

"You love me?" She repeated herself, Troy could see how shocked she was and he held her when she began to shake. "Why do you have to love me?" She paused, "You can't love me!"

"I can't help it, when I saw you, everything just came flooding back. I can't stop thinking about you every single fucking day Sharpay, have you realised what you have done to me?"

He held her in his arms as silence filled the room, Sharpay was still trying to process what was happening and Troy didn't know what to do. "I-I love you too Troy." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "But I can't – I don't know how!"

"What are you talking about?"

"With all the others, I fall into bed with them and I leave just like what I did to you the other day. I never think about them again, it will always be a one-time thing. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you, that's why I texted you, I needed to hear your voice. I needed to know you didn't lose interest in me."

"I only avoided you because it was the right thing, I don't want to be with someone who's married Sharpay. I so badly want to be with you."

She kissed him, a soft short kiss and stared at him in the eyes. She loved how he held her, she felt so protected in his arms, like nothing was wrong in the world. Like she wasn't married to someone who didn't love her, who cheated on her and treated her like a trophy. She felt like she was back in college when she first met Troy Bolton, and she had the whole world at her feet.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her ear again and began to trail kisses up and down her neck. Troy knew he wanted to be with Sharpay, and there was no point hiding it from her now, he has gone too deep. The only thing he can do is to fight for her and show her what being loved is truly like.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?<em>  
><em>Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?<em>

* * *

><p>Song: 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey.<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Money Power Beauty**

**Chapter Nine**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Troy slowly opened the bathroom door that led into the bedroom, careful not to create too much noise. He woke up about an hour ago and decided not to wake Sharpay since she was still sleeping. To his surprise, Sharpay was already awake and sat up in his bed wearing the shirt he was wearing yesterday.<p>

Troy smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Mmm, I thought you left me Bolton."

"Why would I ever leave someone like you Sharpay?" He dropped the towel he was trying his hair with onto the floor and sat down on the bed, pulling Sharpay closer to him.

She smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips. He held her close to him, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"You remembered."

"You only told me yesterday." He chuckled.

"Well…" She smiled at Troy and kissed him softly, resting her head on his chest in the process. "What have you got planned for me today then?"

"What do you want to do, you are the birthday girl."

"I just want to spend some time with you Troy." Sharpay set her hand on his cheeks and smiled. "Maybe you can cook me breakfast first? Do you cook?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, I never had to. Do you?"

"I never have to cook either, but I still know how to." She smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bedroom. "I am going to teach you."

_My house in Budapest, my hidden treasure chest,_  
><em>Golden grand piano, my beautiful Castillo.<em>  
><em>You, oh, you,<em>  
><em>Oh, I'd leave it all.<em>

Troy smiled at the blonde and she began to give orders telling him to get ingredients. Troy loved being with Sharpay, there was this air of confidence about her, from the way she spoke, to the way she moved. She knew exactly what she had to do to make Troy weak in the knees, even if it was simply saying his name in that captivating way she does.

Troy wished he could spend every morning like this, messing around and cooking with Sharpay. He wished he could spend every minute with her. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small waist, taking in her soft sweet scent. He kissed her neck softly and she giggled, "Stop it! I'm trying to cook."

"But you are just so beautiful." He smirked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You should be cooking me breakfast in bed Bolton, it's my birthday."

"Yeah but I can't cook to save my life."

"Well I am teaching you now aren't I?"

"Maybe I can make you breakfast in the future then?" Troy smiled at her and he saw she couldn't stop herself from smiling either.

"I would love that."

"Good." He kissed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Cause I want to spend every single day with you."

_My acres of a land, that I've achieved._  
><em>It may be hard for you to, stop and believe.<em>  
><em>But for you, oh, you.<em>  
><em>Oh, I'd Leave it all.<em>

They spent every minute of that day together, just enjoying spending time with each other without a worry in the world. They spent the day watching movies, listening to music and even playing video games. Sharpay didn't mind what she did with Troy, even if it was just sitting there in silence because she felt so protected in his arms and she knew he loves her no matter what.

That night, Troy wanted to take Sharpay out for dinner but they both knew that was going to be a bad idea as everyone around this area knew who Sharpay was. Troy ordered take out instead as he didn't want Sharpay to cook dinner and he even promised he will learn her favourite meal to cook for her in the future.

Everything was going great until Marcus called Sharpay telling her that he was coming home tonight. Troy had to let her go, knowing if she wasn't home before Marcus is, there will be trouble. She was reluctant to leave but if she didn't get home soon, she might never get to see Troy again as Marcus will start to suspect something is going on. One thing that made Troy sad was he didn't know when he would next see Sharpay, when they will next get to spend the day together.

_Give me one good reason,_  
><em>why I should never make a change.<em>  
><em>Baby if you hold me,<em>  
><em>then all of this will go away.<em>

A few days past and Troy was shopping for a new suit one day when he walked past a jewellery store. He remembered how he didn't buy a birthday present for Sharpay and she even told him she didn't want anything. Troy still wanted to get her something though, because he knew deep down every girl loves receiving presents, as much as they say they don't.

Troy walked into the shop and was greeted by one of the sales assistant in the shop, who asked if they could offer him some help.

"I am looking for a birthday present."

"Is it for someone special?"

"Em yeah, it's for my –" He paused, what was Sharpay to him? "Girlfriend." He wasn't going to explain his life story now. "I was thinking of maybe a bracelet?"

The sales assistant recommended him many, to be honest they all look the same to Troy, so he decided on something small and dedicate, it's not really Sharpay to have extremely flashy jewellery.

_My many artefacts, the list goes on._  
><em>If you just say the words, I'll up and run.<br>__To you, oh, you,  
><em>_oh, I'd leave it all._

Another day past, and another day without seeing Sharpay, he couldn't stop thinking about her, all he wants to do is see her and hold her in his arms. He sighed heavily after dumping his workbag onto the desk; Troy was looking through the mail that was sent to him when someone called out his name. He looked up and saw someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"George?" George was an old friend of his from UCLA, they both studied the same subject and were in many classes together. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see your boss." He smiled, "It's been a long time Troy!" The two men shook hands and man hugged.

"My boss?"

"Yes, I am into mobile apps developments now, so just seeing if I could work with Harris Industries for some help."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah I love it there, you know, I get to do my own stuff. I am based over in New York, I can't believe you stayed in LA."

Troy chuckled, "I just love it here."

"It is amazing here, and I mean you are working for the most powerful guy in the industry at the moment. Must be learning a lot Troy."

Troy smiled again, he was happy that his friend was doing so well for himself. But a part of him was slightly jealous, they graduated in the same year, Troy is a personal assistant whilst George is making a name of himself out there.

"Look I am going to be late to see Mr Harris, maybe we can catch up tonight? Are you free?"

"Yes I am, how about we meet in that bar around the corner, say about 8?"

"Sounds like a plan." George smiled once again before leaving Troy to see Marcus in his office. Troy sighed and sat down in his chair, he wondered what his life would be like if he just experimented a little, got out of his comfort zone. One thing was for sure, if he left LA, he would never have saw Sharpay again. Troy rolled his eyes, why did he always have to think about her?

__Give me one good reason,  
><em>___why I should never make a change.  
><em>___Baby if you hold me,  
><em>___then all of this will go away.__

The week went by quickly and Troy got to see Sharpay on Friday night. Marcus was out of town for 'business' which gave Sharpay a perfect opportunity to come round to see Troy. Sharpay leapt into his arms as soon as Troy opened the door, she was so excited to see him. A week of not seeing Troy and having to sit around in her house all day killed her.

"I have missed you." Troy kissed her softly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. He admired her beauty for a minute, every single little thing about her was so perfect, from her ever-flawless blonde hair to her bright eyes. Her cheek bones stood framed her face, bold as a sculpture.

"I wanted to see you so badly but he never left." Sharpay sighed and giggled when Troy kissed her neck. "Did you really miss me?"

Troy smiled at her, "Of course I did. I wish I could just show up at your house."

"I wish you can too." Sharpay stared into his eyes. They were this deep shade of blue always gazing into her, through to her soul, seeing things she couldn't see herself. She remembered the first time she met Troy, and she couldn't tear herself away from his eyes.

They sat down on the couch together and Troy opened a bottle of wine for the both of them. "So how was your week?" She took a sip of wine and looked up at him.

"You will never guess who I saw the other day."

"Who? Do I know them?"

Troy sat down next to her and nodded, "Yes, he was in my frat. Do you remember George?"

"George? George Campbell?"

"Yeah, he went to see Marcus the other day. We had a catch up that night, he's into apps and that now."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Sharpay smiled, "You guys were like best friends back in college."

"Yeah he's doing pretty well for himself." Troy paused, "He gave me a job offer actually."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Troy, "What?"

"He said I should go work with him and we can develop apps together."

"Are you going to take it?" Sharpay didn't know how to feel, sure it would make it easier if he didn't work for Marcus but then they will probably see each other less.

"I am not sure, he's over in New York." Troy looked up at Sharpay, seeing the concerned expression on her face, he rested his hand on hers. "I don't think I will, I have everything here." He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he meant her. "Let's not talk about that, I have something for you actually."

_My friends and family, they don't understand.  
>They fear they'll lose so much, if you take my hand.<br>But, for you, oh, you,  
>oh, I'd lose it all.<br>_

Sharpay smiled, trying to show she isn't concerned. "What is it?"

Troy took the jewellery box out of his pocket, he slowly opened the box and took the dedicate bracelet out. He reached out for Sharpay's hand and carefully clipped the bracelet onto her arm. "I know it doesn't compare to anything you have, but I hope you like it."

"Troy…" She smiled at him, pulling herself into his arms. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to." He leant in and kissed her, "It was your birthday."

Sharpay examined the necklace, her smile never leaving her face. "It's so beautiful… But I can't wear it."

Troy frowned, "Why?"

"He will know…" Sharpay positioned her hand on his cheek, "I am sorry."

"Will he really care?" Troy raised an eyebrow, he doubts Marcus is going to notice she is wearing an extra bracelet.

"Do you want me to risk it?" She laid her head on his chest, playing with the new bracelet.

"Will he care? I only want you to wear it if you really want to Sharpay." Troy couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, he hated having to hide everything, he hated not being able to take Sharpay out for dinner, he hated how he couldn't see her when he wanted to, and most importantly, he hated how Marcus was in control of everything in Sharpay's life.

"He's still my husband Troy…" Sharpay whispered, knowing that it was going to hurt Troy.

Troy frowned and he lifted himself so he could face Sharpay, "Then what am I to you?"

_You, ooh, you,_  
><em>oh, I'd leave it all.<em>

* * *

><p>Hi! I am sorry for the slow updates recently, I was on holiday with my boyfriend and then had a bit of writer's block. This chapter is pretty boring but it gets things moving along. I want to finish this story before I go back to Uni which is late September, hopefully get it done! Enjoy, and I would love some feedback from you guys. Song: 'Budapest' by George Ezra.<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Ten**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p><em>You're pushing down on my shoulders,<br>and emptying my lungs.  
>And in a moment I'm older.<br>And a moment, you've won._

Silence. The silence that always seems to fill the room when they don't know what to say. The way Troy was staring at Sharpay killed her, they were staring straight into her, and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She swallowed hard and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt a sudden weight on her shoulders, the careless free feeling of being with him was no more. Deep down, she knew they couldn't stay like this forever.

He said nothing, he wanted an answer, wanted to know where they were. They have avoided this topic for long enough now, he knew he was falling deeper and deeper for her, but then did she feel the same way? Was he just an escape?

_And you escape me like it's nothing.  
><em>_Like words I never should have said,  
><em>_and the stress comes to the surface.  
><em>_But all of the heroes are dead._

"Troy…" She whispered, carefully placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you." She chocked back on her tears, "I love you so unbelievably much, but there's nothing I can do."

"Sharpay, we can move to New York together. Leave everything behind, start fresh."

She frowned, "I can't."

"I thought you love me."

"I do love you, so much." More tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, "But I can't just run away."

"Then why can't you leave him?"

There it was, the dreaded question that Sharpay hated. She knew she wasn't going to get away with this one, what was she going to say? Sharpay shook her head and looked away from Troy, trying to reorganise her thoughts.

"Why are you still with him?" Troy asked again.

"Why do you always have to bring him up?"

"I just want to know what you think of me."

"I love you, shouldn't that be everything?"

Troy shook his head, "So are you just going to love me forever and we are going to be nothing?"

"What do you want from me Troy?"

"I want you to choose, him or me."

Sharpay closed her eyes and moved herself away from Troy, she was visibly shaking. Troy looked at the blonde in front of him, wanting to take her into his arms, telling her everything will be ok. But that would be a lie, because he can't get over himself anymore, he wanted to know where this relationship was going.

They sat in silence once again, Sharpay should have been crying but she was too numb to even think about that. Sharpay looked over at Troy who was no longer looking at her, she lifted herself from her seat and grabbed her bag that was thrown onto the floor just minutes before. "I should go."

He said nothing and watched her leave; he knew he was second choice to her.

_And I hate that I can't say your name,  
><em>_without feeling like I'm part of the blame.  
><em>_And it's never gonna feel quite the same,  
><em>_but it's never gonna change._

Sharpay felt numb, there was a giant hole in her heart and she knew nothing would ever be the same. She was angry at herself for not even slightly fighting for him, and she might have just lost him now.

Sharpay switched the engine on and quickly turned on some music, trying to block out her thoughts. The music calmed her down a little, just enough for her to make it home. She felt like her world just crashed down, but she still couldn't cry.

Her house intimidated her, just like Marcus did. But then it hit her, Troy loved her so much and she was on the verge of giving it all up because she is too scared to leave Marcus. Her life was going to return to being meaningless, not having something to look forward to. The sudden, deep pain in her heart was so bad, she felt like her whole world had come crashing down on her. She rested her head on the steering wheel, sobbing in her distress.

_And I hate that I'm always so young,  
>had me feeling like you were the one.<br>And it's never gonna feel like it's done,  
>cause it's never gonna change.<em>

Her mind wandered back to five years ago, when life was simple and all she had to worry about was her education. The night she met Troy Bolton, and he amazed her with his charms and his confidence. He wasn't cocky like the others in his frat, he was friendly and easy to talk to. She remembered how he said her name was strange but that it suited her because it was unique. Or the first time he told her how beautiful she was. How life would be so much simpler if they were together in college. This is the consequence of not telling someone how you really feel, and how it had turned a full circle.

Sharpay ran her finger around the bracelet that had found a new home on her wrist. She wiped her tears away, checking herself in the mirror before leaving her car. She knew she couldn't sit in there forever. Her knees were weak, she didn't want to go into her home. Everything was meaningless in there. She made her way through the house to her room without acknowledging anyone. When she reached her room, she noticed the door was opened. _Shit._

She entered the room slowly, and made contact with the man sat on the bed.

"Well, well, well… Look who is finally home." Marcus smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Sharpay, I have missed you." Marcus approached her, pressing his cold hand against her. "Did you know how upset I was to find that you were missing when I got home?"

"I thought you were out of town."

"I lied." He shrugged and lifted her chin up, "And where have you been my love?"

His voice and touch sent shivers down her spine, "I was out." She was avoiding eye contact him.

"Out? Are you sure you didn't go and see one of your _friends_."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Marcus smirked, placing his hand on her cheek. "How long did you think you can hide it from me?"

"Marcus, I wasn't seeing anyone." She swallowed hard.

"You are lying." Marcus took his phone off the bed and showed it to Sharpay, it was a photo way back from when Troy dropped her off at home. "You are sleeping with my assistant?" His voice grew louder and louder each time.

"No! He just took me home that night."

"Bullshit! Are you going to tell me the truth or do I need to show any more proof Sharpay?" Marcus threw his phone onto the floor and with all his force, he pushed her onto the bed. "Tell me the truth!"

"Marcus." He pulled her up from the bed by grappling onto her naked throat, hands cold and pulsating against her nape. He looked at her dead in the eye, she could see how angry he was. Her heart thrummed in her chest.

"Do you think you can play me Sharpay? I have given you everything you can ever fucking ask for. And you go and sleep with my assistant?!" Marcus let go of her neck but a big slap on her face came down hard, she fell to the floor, her balance off.

The left side of her face was stinging, but it was not as harsh as the sound made as his hand connected with her cheek. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me again." His voice was hoarse, interjecting with pure enjoyment. "Don't you think you are getting away with this one dear, I am never going to let you leave my side."

Marcus left her lying on the floor emotionless. Before he left he turned to her once again, "You better not see that boy of yours. Or I will destroy the both of you." He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Silence. Silence once again.

_While I dance here softly,  
><em>_you're next to me again.  
><em>_But we're tugging on each other,  
><em>_and tearing up the fraying loose ends._

She wasn't sad. She was hollow. She wanted to keep her head up high but she was dying inside so she stayed on the floor, rolled up in a ball. She was used to this, pretending everything was great. Every day she puts on a fake face so people won't worry about her, but inside she was dying. Out of everyone, Troy Bolton had to see through that mask.

Sadness is like when the heart spirals into a deep hole. Shattering the warmth and confidence from inside her, the feeling of security and protection weakens, but shame and confusion fills in this absence. She knew there was no way she could leave Marcus now. She had no one.

There are those like her, everyday life becomes hard for them. Even if she tries to pull herself out of darkness, she knew Marcus– sometimes even herself – would push her down again; reminding her of her imperfections, her lies. No one can understand why she did what she did, why she stayed with Marcus. From the outside, people think she turned a blind eye because of the money, the power, the glory, but she didn't crave for that. She didn't understand herself why she left Troy, she was scared of telling Marcus, scared of losing everything. But now, she had truly lost everything.

_And I hate that I can't say your name,  
><em>_without feeling like I'm part of the blame.  
><em>_And it's never gonna feel quite the same,  
><em>_but it's never gonna change._

Weeks went by and Troy never contacted Sharpay, nor did she do the same to him. It was over now, no more games, no more hurt feelings, no more confrontation. Troy lived everyday feeling empty, his time with Sharpay was short but it had left a massive scar in him. He knew he was never going to love someone like her, hell he will probably never love anyone again.

Troy handed in his resignation letter a few days after Sharpay left him, Marcus never said a word to him, he always wondered why. Troy wanted to end everything here, he wanted a fresh start so he took the job offer in New York.

He was moving to New York in a few days so he was busy packing up everything in his apartment. The movers were coming tomorrow to take everything cross country whilst he was staying in a hotel for two more days before he physically moved there himself. Troy decided to take a break from all the packing and went for a jog, taking in the beautiful state of Los Angeles before moving to the city that never sleeps.

When he went home, he noticed he had post and took them into his apartment. One of them was an envelope, the penmanship on it was elegant and he immediately had a feeling as to who it could be. He opened the letter carefully and a small dedicate bracelet fell out of the packaging. He picked it up and examined it, immediately recognising it.

_And I hate that I'm always so young,  
><em>_had me feeling like you were the one.  
><em>_And it's never gonna feel like it's done,  
><em>_cause it's never gonna change._

Dear Troy,

I am writing this letter today because I can't face you, I can't see you without wanting to kiss you. I know you are leaving for New York, but I hope you will take your time to read this letter. I want you to know that since the day we met again, a year ago, I've fallen deeply in love with you. There are no words to express the feeling I feel in my heart that you came back into my life, and how you made every minute I got to spent with you so special.

I love you Troy, you were never a game or a toy to me. Loving you was the only thing that made life worth living. Day by day, my love for you grew, and I know it was leading us nowhere. I couldn't be with you, and I know it was killing you inside. I can't leave Marcus, and I am not going to explain why but I hope you can understand.

I am selfish. I wanted everything. I wanted you and everything that came with the life I am living right now, but I knew I couldn't have both. When you asked me to choose, I felt like my world broke up into a million pieces. I know you will never understand why I left you, but this isn't a letter to tell you why I did it, this is a letter telling you to move on from me. I'm not worth it Troy, you deserve better. A girl out there, who is much better than me, deserves someone like you Troy.

Whatever happens, I wish you well Troy. You truly do deserve the best that life has to offer you. Please know that I love you, and a part of me always will.

Sharpay

_Cause it's never gonna change,  
>never gonna change.<em>

* * *

><p>Well this one was written a bit differently as I included this lovely song called 'Never Gonna Change' by Broods in it. What do you guys think? Do you prefer it? Please let me know in the reviews! A lot of this story is inspired by music, particularly from Lana Del Rey's new album (She is my queen), you guys can probably tell from the story title.<p>

You might be thinking Sharpay is crazy in this. I tried by best writing the scene between her and Marcus, because I noticed this story had been quite Troy-centric. Hopefully it sheds a bit of light onto their relationship and what she's going through behind closed doors.

Would really appreciate some feedback! - J


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Eleven**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. It's been minutes, maybe even hours, Troy doesn't even know anymore. It felt like time had stood still since he read that letter. He clutched onto the letter reading every single little word for the hundredth time, trying to work out if she left any sort of secret messages there. He knew there is nothing there but he didn't give up. He wanted hope that Sharpay still wanted to be with him, but he found nothing.<p>

How could she have left him after everything? How could she just leave without even saying goodbye? Did she even love him? The anger stage finally got to him and he shredded the letter into pieces, why was he reading so much into a simple letter? He took the bracelet from next to him and threw it across the floor with all his might, the dedicate bracelet snapped into two pieces as it hit the floor.

_All I want is nothing more,  
>than to hear you knocking at my door.<br>Cause if I could see your face once more,  
><em>_I could die a happy man I'm sure._

Sharpay sat at her vanity table taking her appearance in. It had been months since she left Troy and the sense of numbness still lingered. She tried to lift her head up high but she felt hollow. When your heart breaks, the whole world turns black, there's no joy, no happiness, no brightness. She read stories about how people seek for a light, which meant they have finally moved on but she knows she was still in darkness.

She didn't know what hurt more, heartbreak or the causes of the bruises on her body. She choked back on her tears and slowly ran her hand across the large dark purple bruise on her right hip. She didn't know what she lived for anymore, she felt like she had nothing to wake up for, and she lived everyday in fear of him.

Sharpay took the foundation brush from the table and began to apply her daily make up, trying hard to conceal the dark eye bags formed underneath her big brown eyes. They were dull now, no form of life or spark. Sharpay finished her make up quickly, that was the easy part since he would never do any damage to her face, she was just a trophy after all.

_When you said your last goodbye,  
>I died a little bit inside.<br>I lay in tears in bed all night,  
>alone without you by my side.<em>

It has been nearly a year since Troy last saw Sharpay, physically anyway. Marcus got a lot of bad press recently as he had been caught with a few of his _friends_, Troy saw it on the cover of a magazine when he was walking to work one day, but he couldn't feel anything. He knew it was her fault, her fault for not leaving him in the first place. But he knew he still had a weak spot for her, because just simply seeing a picture of her felt like a thousand daggers straight into his heart.

Troy has been doing well for himself, the new app he and George were working on received a lot of good pre-sale reviews and they were expecting great things at the launch next week. He was so happy that he was finally getting to do something he loves, but then that feeling dies down when he sees his colleagues celebrate with their loved ones and all he would do is go back to his lonely condo. He tried to move on, like she wanted him to but everytime he would see the flaws in the girl, or how this girl was no match for Sharpay. He tried, he really tried to move on because he knew that he was never going to be with Sharpay, but the scar she left in him was too deep.

Troy had returned home one day and received an invitation in the post: Chloe Hughes and Mark Edwards joyfully invite you to share in our celebration of love and commitment Saturday, the twelfth of April two thousand and twenty four at three in the afternoon followed by a reception at The Delegate's Dining Room.

Troy smiled, a genuine smile for a long time, when he saw the sender. He was so happy for his friend but then he felt jealous, everyone around him was settling down whilst he was just here, by himself, not even able to move on from the woman who basically tore his heart out. Troy sent a text to Mark telling him he will be attending the wedding and put the date into his calendar.

Chloe and Mark had moved to New York a couple of months after Troy did, Mark's company transferred him to work as a head of department whilst Chloe found a new job as a receptionist at a law firm. Troy was excited when the two moved over as he had more friends around him, but nothing could take the numbness away from him.

_But if you loved me,  
>why'd you leave me?<br>Take my body,  
>take my body.<em>

The new app and the proceeding update were a massive success, Troy and George were enjoying their new found fame and everything that came with it. They were invited to the most extravagance parties with celebrities and other successful people in the industry who all happened to know who they were. Girls stuck to Troy like glue, especially knowing that he was a single man but he would always find a reason to reject them from a proper relationship.

Troy hopped out of his new Aston Martin DB9 and closed the door behind him, he smiled to himself after admiring his car, he loved that thing. He had bought this car a few weeks ago after deciding to treat himself after all his hard work in the previous year. Troy entered his loft building through the elevator from the car park and pressed the button leading to his penthouse apartment.

Upon entering his apartment, the spectacular view of the city skyline could be missed as well as the skylight that stretches the full length of the living and dining area. When Troy first viewed this place, he fell in love with the view and knew this was the place he wanted to live. He placed his bag on the floor and walked towards the Great Room that had beautiful brick walls that open to a private setback terrace with a wood-burning fireplace.

He sat down on the lounge chair and checked his phone for any new updates: _Harris Industries hit by scandal, stocks falls to an all time low. _Troy frowned and read further into the article, there were pictures of Marcus with another woman who was most definitely not Sharpay. The article also mentioned how Harris Industries were under investigation for tax fraud. He set his phone down and sighed, how things can change in a year right?

_All I want is,  
><em>_and all I need is.  
><em>_To find somebody,  
><em>_I'll find somebody like you._

Troy stood smartly in his black Tom Ford suit, cut to perfection, bold across the shoulders. His light blue tie matched his eyes, making them stand out even more than they normally would. He watched his friends take their first dance as a married couple, everyone watching their every move. As people started to fill the dance floor to join the couple, he asked the girl next to him for a dance, he had to at least try to look like he was having a good time.

Troy didn't pay attention to the girl and when the song ended, he said thanks to the girl and left. He turned around and that's when she caught his eye. She stood towards the back of the reception hall, the light above her seems to illuminate her beauty and compliment her skin tone. She wore a lace navy blue dress that covered her shoulders, bringing a deep V down to her chest, leaving little to the imagination, the dress ended just above her knees. Troy stood still, like his feet were glued to the floor and stared at her as all his feelings towards her started rushing towards him, he was still so in love with her.

He had finally caught her attention and her expression didn't change. She wasn't shocked or surprised, she must have expected him here or saw him before. Troy didn't know what to do, he wanted to go over to her, but she turned around and walked out of the reception hall before Troy could move. What was she doing here, especially with all these scandals flying around lately.

"Troy!" Mark called out from behind him and he turned around.

"Hey man, congratulations!" He hugged his friend and smiled.

"Thank you! I didn't see you before so I didn't have time to come and speak to you. It's been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it?"

"Yeah it really has, I have been busy with work and stuff."

"I bet you are! You are huge at the moment, that new app you guys have is so useful!" Mark paused and smirked, "So any ladies?"

Troy chuckled, "Not at the moment."

"Oh come on! You must be a hot property."

Troy dodged the question, "Hey, did you invite the Harris'?"

"Oh yeah Chloe thought it would be polite but only Mrs Harris showed up." Mark shrugged, "You wouldn't think they will with everything recently. Anyway, I will catch up with you later, I just saw someone I know."

_So you bought out the best of me,  
><em>_a part of me I've never seen.  
><em>_You took my soul and wiped it clean,  
><em>_our love was made for movie screens._

Troy was sat out at the terrace just at the back of the reception room, the terrace had a brilliant view of the East river and he was enjoying the chilled night time breeze. Everyone was currently inside, dancing along to the music and just enjoying everyone's company. He on the other hand just wanted to be alone, especially after seeing her.

Troy sighed heavily when he heard the glass door behind him shut, telling him someone had entered the terrace. He turned around to move back into the reception hall when he saw her standing in front of him. He could see her more clearly now, her silky blonde hair still shined against the terrace light but her eyes were dull and dark. She was a lot thinner than he remembered her to be, she looked fragile, physically vulnerable.

_But if you loved me,  
>why'd you leave me?<br>Take my body,  
>take my body.<em>

Sharpay stared at the man standing in front of her, he was dressed in a smart expensive looking suit which fitted him perfectly. His shoulders were bold, making the suit stand out even more. He wore a white shirt that contrasted nicely to his dark suit and his blue tie bought out his piercing blue eyes, which still twinkled like the stars above him. His hair was styled in his usual way, messy but still looks professional.

She didn't know what to say to him, she saw him standing outside by himself and couldn't stop herself from seeing him. How she just wanted to run into his arms and for him to hold her like he would, protecting her from everything that is happening recently.

"Troy…" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

_All I want is,  
><em>_and all I need is.  
><em>_To find somebody,  
><em>_I'll find somebody like you._

* * *

><p>I know not a lot happens in this chapter but it was mainly used to move time along. I wanted Troy to be successful now but still having this hollow feeling inside his heart. Sharpay on the other hand, well different story from before. Also to the reviewer who asked if this was ending soon, no, maybe a few chapters left? The song is All I Want by Kodaline, I thought it really fitted in with how the both of them are feeling at the moment. Sometimes a break up can seem just as devastating and permanent as the death of a loved one.<p>

So I got this brilliant review the other day about how I should stop writing Troypay fanfic because it doesn't exist. Seriously gave me motivation to write this chapter because I really wanted to reply to it. Ok, so you do realise that fiction means something does not exist right? It's imaginary, invented by the author. If you are saying I shouldn't write then surely everyone else on this site shouldn't. Or any other famous fictional authors out there shouldn't either since "it does not exist". Assuming say you are a Troyella fan, then that doesn't exist other love. It's fake, everything is. Movies, fictional books, nothing really exists. It's basically a creation. Think outside the box, dear.

Anyway feedback will be great, thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Money Power Beauty  
>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p><em>"Troy…"<em> His name echoed in his head, how could she make him feel so weak just by saying his name? She took a step towards him, their eyes never leaving each other's. He didn't know what to do, what to say, he couldn't even move from his spot. He just continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"Troy…" Sharpay repeated, "I am sorry."

He looked at her, the word sending a shock through his body, as anger began to build. "What do you want? I have given you everything, what more do you want from me Sharpay?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I just wanted to see how you were."

"How I was? How do you think I feel Sharpay? I told you I loved you and you walked away from me. You didn't even say goodbye to me, all I got was a fucking letter." He yelled at the girl who took a step back in shook, he could tell she was scared by his sudden anger. "I am sorry." He said softly, trying to control his anger.

"I couldn't come and see you, I wanted to."

"Bullshit."

"There's nothing bullshit about it!"

The heated conversation seemed to have caught some wedding guest's attention as Troy saw some of them look through the glass windows to see what was going on. He turned to Sharpay and shook his head, "Let's just forget it. You told me to move on, I'm moving on."

"Troy please," She turned to him, realising the attention they were receiving, this little confrontation is definitely the last thing she needs appearing on magazines, "I just want to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Please." She pleaded, Troy looked at her, she looked desperate and hurt, how could he say no to her? He nodded and she wrote down something on a piece of paper and passed it to him. "I'll see you later?"

_Can you lie next to her,  
>and give her your heart, your heart?<br>As well as your body? _

Troy followed the address written on the tiny piece of paper, it led him to a hotel which he assumed was where she was staying. He didn't know why he was putting up with her when he could have easily walked away, just like she did. But Troy couldn't say no to her, she looked so sad and desperate, he wanted to know what was going on.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the hotel room, a few seconds letter the door opened and there stood Sharpay, still wearing the same dress from before. She invited him inside and apologised for the state of her hotel room. He couldn't believe his eyes, Sharpay was always so neat and tidy and her room looked like the aftermath of a massive fight. There were clothes all over the floor, bottles and her make up were scattered across the tables. He found a spare seat on the coach and sat down.

"I was in a rush getting ready this afternoon." She carefully sat down next to him, leaving enough of a gap between each other. "I didn't say it earlier but congrats Troy, I heard a lot about your new app."

"Thanks." He looked down at his hand trying to avoid eye contact with her. "I know you didn't want me here to talk about that." He said coldly.

"No… I didn't." Her eyes never leaving him, "Please believe me when I tell you that I wanted to come and see you before you came to New York."

"Why should I believe you Sharpay?" He finally looked up at her and saw that her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, "You told me you love me but you left me anyway."

"I didn't want to leave you."

"Well you didn't pick me when I asked you." Troy rolled his eyes.

"He is my husband, what did you expect me to do, just drop everything and leave with you?"

"I know he is your husband, and it's obvious he still is." Troy glared at her, "I just don't understand why I gave you everything you could ever want and you decided to go back to your shitty life."

"Because I couldn't leave him." She whispered and took the glass of wine that was on the table into her hand, taking a sip. "I wanted to leave him Troy."

_And can you lie next to her,  
>and confess your love, your love,<br>as well as your folly?_

"But you didn't." He paused, "Sometimes it's hard to believe you even loved me Sharpay."

"Don't you dare say that! You have no idea how much I love you Troy Bolton! I can't live a day without thinking about you or just wanting to be with you."

"Well you did a damn good job at showing it Sharpay."

"I would give up everything for you Troy." She placed her hand on his cheeks as a single tear rolled down her cheeks, "My life is hell without you."

Troy took her hand and moved it away from him, her touch was too much, "But you didn't. You wanted to be with Marcus, because he gave you everything." He paused, "But love. Which was what you were getting from me."

"That's not true Troy, I couldn't have left him, I wanted to! Why can't you understand me!" Sharpay jumped up from her seat and walked away from him, she felt flushed. She couldn't face him anymore. How could someone be so unreasonable? Sharpay slammed the bathroom door shut, leaving Troy to sit in her room.

_And can you kneel before the king,  
>and say I'm clean, I'm clean? <em>

Sharpay stumbled out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, she felt her world spin and had trouble standing still. She leant against the wall and stared right at Troy who was still sat in the same spot as before.

Troy looked over at Sharpay with a worried expression on his face, he rushed over immediately trying to support her. "Sharpay? Are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away with all her might.

"What?!" Troy studied her, her eyes were red and dilated, whilst her speech was slurred. Sharpay pushed past him and reached for the bottle of wine on the side, taking a large sip straight from the bottle.

"Why do I still cry over you every night? Why did you have to have such a big effect on me Troy? Why can't you just be all the others, I don't think about them! Why did you leave? Why didn't you fight for me?"

Troy took the bottle from her and his eyes hardened. He gazed straight into her eyes, like little daggers straight into her soul. She was an absolute mess. "Sharpay, what did you do in there?"

She avoided the question and tried to take the bottle from Troy but was not strong enough for him. She crashed into his body instead.

"Sharpay, tell me." He held her, trying to steady her. He could feel her heart racing against his body.

"I didn't do anything! Please, I need that Troy." Troy studied her, there was still sense of urgency with her and she couldn't keep still. "Please." She begged, her eyes pleading. Sharpay looked up at him, not even noticing how close they were physically were. "I love you so much." She mumbled.

Sharpay leant up their lips only inches apart now. Troy didn't move, he wanted to kiss her desperately but a part of him knew it was wrong. He tried so hard to move on from her but then he lets himself down when he sees her physically, he was so weak for her. She felt he didn't move away from her and leant in closer, their lips finally touching.

He was tense at first but relaxed into the kiss, his arms started to tighten around her shoulders, but she gasped in pain, pulling herself away. Troy looked at her confused, he saw the pain in her eyes and frowned, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and stared back into his blue eyes, she couldn't wait another moment. Grabbing his shirt, she closed the gap between their lips with one swift moment. She longed for him, the way he held her in his arms, she felt so safe and peaceful with him. But then reality struck again when Troy placed his hand on her left hip, making her yelp in pain.

"Sharpay, are you sure you are ok?" He spoke softly, as if his words can break her. His eyes were intense and glowing in the dark room.

She nodded again and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you," She whispered, "Show me you love me too."

_Tell me now, where was my fault  
>in loving you with my whole heart.<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault,  
>in loving you with my whole heart.<em>

Troy woke up and was confused with his immediately surroundings; he turned to his side and saw that Sharpay was gone. She had fallen asleep next to him only a few hours ago, he sat up and looked at his phone for the time: 2:12am. He sighed feeling guilty about what he had done. He tried so hard to forget about her but couldn't even put up a fight with her. Something as simple as her words and her touch could break him into a million pieces. Why did he have to make things so complicated again when he could have so simply walked away from her? She managed to do it to him.

A light from the bathroom caught Troy's eye, he climbed out of bed and he spotted his appearance in the mirror. His hair was messy and he was still fully clothed, all he was missing was his blazer. He quietly walked over at the partially closed bathroom door, calling out her name before pushing the door open. Troy saw her sat on the floor rolling what seemed to be a ten-dollar bill, his eye widened when he saw the two lines of white substance on the counter.

Sharpay shot up immediately, dropping whatever she was holding. "Troy," she called out, running over to him. "It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think? I don't know Sharpay, it looks like you are about to snort some coke to me, or whatever that white shit is." His eyes hardened, he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"You don't understand!" She defended herself but he could see her mind was everywhere, he could tell she was in pain. "Troy, please,"

"No I can't believe this." Troy turned away from her, marching his way around her room to grab his belongings. She came running out of the bathroom after him, still wearing the dress from earlier. Sharpay clung onto his arm, wanting him to stop.

"Please listen to me." Her bloodshot eyes were filled with tears, her heart was racing, she felt her world tipping over, darkness looming over her heart once again.

"Look Sharpay, you decided to put yourself in this shit. I can't believe this."

"You don't know what I have been through!"

"I can't put myself to care anymore, Sharpay." He paused, taking one last look at the girl before grabbing his blazer jacket and opening the door of her room.

"Troy," She cried out, "Please stay, this will be the last time I see you…I love you… Please…"

Troy shook his head and left the room, he walked across the hallway confused and angry, why would Sharpay do this to herself. Did she not know how much damage she is causing herself? Surely everything had a solution, drugs is never the answer to anything.

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage.  
>You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink.<br>You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections._

Sharpay felt like her heart had been torn out, she sat on the floor sobbing, why did he have to walk out when she needed him the most? She knew she was addicted, but realising you have a problem is different to being ready to fix the problem. She remembered when she first touched drugs, she was with the wrong crowd of people and all she wanted to do was to get away from Marcus for one night.

When you first get addicted, it doesn't feel like a problem. It cures boredom; it makes you feel powerful, like no one around is good enough for you. At the beginning she would only do it when she was with them. But then she started using solo and it became all-consuming, she was nothing without it. She could not imagine her life without it, she had convinced herself that cocaine was the only good thing in her life.

But then the high wears off, about an hour after the hit. This is the stage where she would do anything for another hit, just to ease the pain, trying to prolong having to recover for as long as possible. She will do anything to get her hands on the drug during this stage, even if it meant driving hundred of miles early in the morning just to get a little more.

Then there are the drug addicts, who become broke trying to fund their drug addiction, but Sharpay was different, she had all the money in the world that she didn't care. She had nothing to live for, the only happy moments she feels now is when she's on a high.

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a mess. Her hair was pulled into a topknot whilst her mascara was running down her cheeks, tracing her tears. She glanced at the white lines on the counter, each of them tormenting her. She tried hard to fight the urge but she knew this was a fight she was going to lose. It was only a matter of seconds before her hand snatched the ten-dollar bill from the floor.

_Tell me now, where was my fault?  
>In loving you with my whole heart.<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault?  
>In loving you with my whole heart. <em>

Troy sat in his car, trying to reorganise his thoughts. His head rested against the steering wheel, his eyes closed. How could some like Sharpay ended up like she has? He felt guilty for leaving her, but he was so shocked and angry that he couldn't control himself from leaving. He wanted to drive home but guilt took over, unable to drive he decided to park on the side for a while.

It had been at least an hour now and he wasn't feeling any better. Heck he was feeling worse; he knew he shouldn't have left her. He should have at least tried to help her, maybe that's why she told him to go and see her after the reception? He sighed heavily trying to tell his brain to shut up whilst it was trying to construct its own pros and cons list. Troy couldn't do it anymore, he switched his engine back on and drove back to the hotel.

_Lead me to the truth and I,  
>will follow you with my whole life. <em>

"Sharpay open the door!" Troy yelled, "Sharpay please, it's me. I am sorry, let me in." Nothing. He heard nothing, no movement. Troy started to worry and he knew the hotel staff would not let him have a key to the room. "Sharpay I am going to kick the door down if you don't open this door!"

Still nothing, not even a sound of movement. Troy took a deep breath and took a few steps back, after a few attempts the door kicked open, a lot easier than Troy anticipated. He ran into the room, first checking the bathroom to see if Sharpay was inside. The lines on the counter were gone but replaced with pills that had fallen out of a tube. Worried, he quickly made his way around the corner towards the bed, freezing when he saw her there.

She laid lifelessly on the bed facing away from Troy, her skin was pale and she had changed out of her dress from earlier into a vest top and some shorts. The vest top was creased up, revealing a massive dark purple bruise on her left hip. Troy ran towards her immediately, turning her to face him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly opened with a white liquid substance tripping out. Troy lifted her limpness body into his arms, checking to see if she was still breathing.

"Sharpay!" He called out, as tears began to fall from his eyes, "Sharpay wake up." He whispered.

_Lead me to the truth and I,  
>will follow you with my whole life.<em>

* * *

><p>I was so excited to do this chapter because I just feel like everything comes together. I love the way Troy feels about Sharpay. He basically hates the way he feels about her, he wants to move on from her but literally seeing her makes him weak. I never like writing drug scenes due to personal situations in the past, which is why I never described her taking it, just the way she feels after the hit and 'the recovery process'. It is one of the most addictive drugs out there but the feeling you get from it is second to none. Obviously, I don't think drugs should be the answer to anything but if then I put myself in Sharpay's shoes, and you sort of understand why she resulted in this way. The song in this chapter is 'White Blank Page' by Mumford &amp; Sons. Next chapter is a bit different, so leave me some feedback and I will post it as soon as possible!<p>

Also, to Xedra27, thank you for your review. I totally agree with what you said and I am really happy that you are enjoying my story. Hopefully you are not too annoyed at what I did to Troy and Sharpay in this chapter. :P


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Thirteen**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>Troy had been sitting in the uncomfortable orange chair of the hospital waiting room for hours now, he had got Sharpay to the hospital and the doctors were currently trying to revive her. The paramedic had told him that she had taken a large amount of drugs, consisting of cocaine, and sleeping pills. It was all too much for her. Troy knew it was a suicidal attempt and he hated himself for leaving her, knowing she was in so much pain.<p>

He watched the nurses and doctors rushing around, everyone in the waiting room looked nervous and vulnerable. Troy rested his head on his hands, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself. He was scared of losing her, how would he feel if he actually lost her forever? What would have happened if he didn't leave her, she wouldn't have overdosed.

_You are the deepening mystery,  
><em>_when life is full of simplicity.  
><em>_You are the nagging doubt,  
><em>_the hideaway doubter.  
><em>_When everyone believes._

The image of Sharpay lying lifelessly on the bed echoed in his mind, he remembered how her skin felt ice cold when he touched her, like she had lost all blood flow in her system. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, finally bringing his attention to piece of papers that he found folded up next to Sharpay. He couldn't bring himself to read it before, but he took a deep breath and unfolded the pieces of paper. The neat elegant penmanship from the previous letter was no more, instead the writing was messy and slanted off the lines, like it was written by a completely different person.

_You are the abstract art of paint and poem,  
>when our propaganda makes everything clear.<br>You are the thirsty throat, the desert defeat,  
>when there's water everywhere.<em>

To my Dearest Troy,

Please don't be guilty at yourself, this isn't your fault but my own. There are so many things I want to say to you but due to circumstances I couldn't have said this out loud, which is why I wrote you this letter. You are probably getting sick of me saying goodbye to you this way, but please understand that I couldn't physically live another day anymore, and this will most definitely be the last letter you receive from me.

Do you remember when we first met six-seven years ago? You told me that my name was unique and I was the most beautiful girl you have ever met. Well Troy, that was the day I knew you were going to be special to me. I have never felt that way about anyone and there was just something about you that I was attracted to. I was upset when we didn't work out, I thought I would never see you again until two years ago.

We only got to spend a short time together but those days were the happiest I have ever been. You make me want to be a better person, you reminded me that there are still things to live for, and you showed me what love truly was like. I never meant for our relationship to end the way it did, I wanted to be with you forever, you had no idea how much I wanted to run away with you but I couldn't. I know I said that a lot but I physically couldn't.

_You are dark,  
>you are dark,<br>__you are dark,  
><em>_when all is bright._

That night, Marcus had caught me and he found out about us. He would not let me leave his sight for the next few months. Which was why I couldn't come and see you. I couldn't leave him or he threatened to ruin both you and I, I was glad when I found out you were quitting your job. He didn't do anything after that, knowing our relationship was over. He on the other hand, kept me by his side due to the new product Harris Industries was putting up. A divorce will definitely drive the stocks down.

_You are the silence the god gone missing,  
>when the din of all belief is deafening.<br>You are the stranger in the night-time,  
>throwing us to the ground,<br>when all we want to do is getaway._

I tried to get a divorce but he would find some ridiculous reason to reject it every time, he manipulated me and I was afraid of him. Things got worse and he started to hit me, he treated me like I was nothing. One night he was away and I went to a club with some friends I haven't seen in a long time. They bought along some friends and I was introduced to a whole new lifestyle.

We all went back to their place and that's when I had my first hit. It wasn't peer pressure. I wanted it. I wanted the high feeling, I wanted to be happy, I wanted to feel like I was on top of the world. I loved the feeling Troy, I felt like I was myself for once. At first it was a social thing, but then I felt like I was thinking about it every day, it was all I can think about, I couldn't imagine my life without it, it was the only good thing happening in my life.

But then the highs wear off and I am stuck in the stage where I continuously wanted it, I will be in pain and I will need another hit to keep me going. I would do anything for it, even if that meant paying hundreds and thousands for a hit, it was all I can think about. Without it I am in pain, my mind would spin and all I would think about was taking that one hit, how it would ease me through my pain. I would go insane if I can't get my hands on it.

You have no idea how it feels to be addicted Troy, I longed for the feeling of being high because I forget everything that is happening in reality but I dreaded the moment it wore off. I knew I was addicted, but trying to fix the problem is a different story. In a way, I wanted this to happen. I just wanted to escape.

_You are dark,  
>you are dark,<br>__you are dark,  
><em>_when all is bright._

But then I saw you, I saw what a great man you have become in the past year, what a great man you had become without me. I knew you were better off without me Troy but I couldn't stop myself from wanting to talk to you. I am a selfish bitch who wanted you to still love me after everything, but then I realised you were angry at me, I mean why wouldn't you be?

I might as well tell you now, I had a hit before you came and I felt like I was everything, I asked myself why you wouldn't want me and took another hit in the bathroom. I threw myself at you, I wanted you to love me, I wanted you to show me. You did, and after the high I realised what a bad thing I did. When you walked in on me I was suffering from the recovery stage, the stage where I was angry at everything, anything to get a hit.

I don't hate you for leaving me, I don't know how I could. Of course you don't want to deal with something like this, you don't deserve to be landed with the responsibility. I hate myself for being this way, I hate myself everyday, but this is something I can't escape. It eats me up everyday and I knew I was close to death with the amount I was doing. I planned this, I wanted this to happen, I want to leave. The only thing I regret in my life is not being able to be with you Troy, and treating you the way I did. I am so glad we got to spend one last night together, when you told me how much you loved me. That was all I ever wanted.

Thank you Troy for all you have done for me, I love you with all my heart and I hope you will remember the good moments we had together. Please don't cry about me and move on. Smile, it makes me happy seeing you smile, I don't deserve to be cried after. You are a better man without me.

I will treasure your beautiful smile forever, my love, Sharpay.

_You are the cloud of unknowing,  
>when we know it all, know it all.<br>You are never, ever, ever ready,  
>and I've waited for eternity.<br>And I want it all, yes I want it now. _

Tears fell from his crystal blue eyes, finally realising the pain the blonde had gone through. He hated himself, for not seeing any of this before. It broke his heart seeing that she wanted to do this on purpose, the fact that she had nothing to live for. His gripped onto the letter lately, realising the physical pain Marcus put her through. It explained why she was hissing and yelping in pain when he touched her shoulder and hip before. Troy punched the wall in anger, wanting to scream as loud as he could. How could he be so blind?

Now the blonde he loves so much is lying on a hospital bed, the doctors trying to fight for her life whilst she wanted to end it. He shook his head, trying to control his anger but it got the better of him. He kicked the plastic orange chair in front of him and fell to the floor sobbing.

_You are dark,  
>you are dark,<br>you are dark,  
>when all is bright.<em>

* * *

><p>This chapter is a little different than the previous ones as most of it is actually written in Sharpay's point of view. You guys might probably hate me for leaving a cliff hanger in the previous chapter and not doing anything about it in this one. I guess you will just have to wait a little bit longer. I decided to write this because there are a lot of things that Troy doesn't know, which I think he deserves to know now. One of the main things Sharpay actually wanted was to emphasise that Troy was not the fault of this, but a fault of her own. I found it difficult to write this letter because there were just so many things she must be feeling, the way she told him to move on and said he was a better man without her actually broke my heart.<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. Thank you for all the support, and again, any reviews will be much appreciated. I love reading what you guys think about my story. The song is 'Dark' by Luke Sital-Singh.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Money Power Beauty  
><strong>**Chapter Fourteen**

_You say that you want to go to a land that's far away. How are we supposed to get there with the way that we're living today?_

* * *

><p>You know the feeling when time feels like it had stood still? It always seems to happen when you are doing something you hate and all you want is for time to pass quickly. On the other hand, time seems to fly by when you are doing something you enjoy or spending it with someone you love. Troy felt like he's been sat on the same uncomfortable hospital chair for days, but in reality it's only been two hours.<p>

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
>He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk."<br>He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through.  
>Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right.<br>Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came._

The brain is a strange but beautiful concept. It performs an incredible number of task, ranging from controlling your body temperature, absorbing information about your surrounding environment from your senses, handling your physical movement, and most importantly, letting you dream, reason and experience emotions. This is the part where Troy wished his brain would just shut off, he couldn't deal with any of the emotions he's feeling, he couldn't begin to imagine his life without Sharpay and he could most definitely not relive what had happened only a couple of hours ago.

When people are unconscious, do their brain still perform its tasks? Do their senses work? Do their inner-voice still talk? Do they dream? Do they reason with themselves? Do they experience inner emotions? Troy closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Sharpay would be thinking right at this minute. Is her inner-voice telling her to give up this flight? Is she still experiencing the pain? Is she trying to reason with herself? Trying to convince what she did was right?

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness,  
>and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life.<em>

Troy knew it was morning when the night shift nurses left the hospital one by one and new ones came in for another day of work. He would hate to work at the hospital, it was just so depressing all the time. Yeah you feel great when you saved someone life but then how do you tell someone that they are dying? Or tell their family that the one they love had died? Or watch someone with so much potential die in front of you. Troy's grandfather was a doctor and he remembered how he said being a doctor is not just about intelligence but also having inner strength to live through situations like that. How he would love to have some inner strength right now.

The doctor that was in Sharpay's room finally came out for the first time. Troy stood up straight away, stepping towards the man. "Is she ok?"

The man who looked like he's in his 50s looked at Troy, narrowing his eyes, "Are you family?"

He swallowed hard, "No – No I am not, but she means a lot to me."

"I am sorry Sir, I can't give out information about the patient to anyone but family." The doctor was about to step away when Troy grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Please, I bought her here. I love her very much, I have been waiting here for hours. I just need to know if she's going to be ok." Troy stared at the doctor, his blue eyes piercing.

"Sir I want to tell you but it's hospital policy, all I can tell you that Mrs Harris is on life support at the moment, that is all I can tell you."

"Is-Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"She's not awake at the moment. I can't let you see her until I have permission from either Mrs Harris herself or her family. I am sorry Sir, maybe you should go home and rest. It had been a long night for you too." The doctor nodded at Troy before leaving.

_Let him know that you know best, cause after all you do know best.  
>Try to slip past his defence, without granting innocence.<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along.  
>Pray to God, he hears you, and I pray to God, he hears you.<br>_

Troy never left the hospital, jumping up from his seat every time a nurse or doctor came to Sharpay's room. He wasn't able to get any further information from before but decided not to leave, just in case she woke up. He sometimes would hear from the nurses about her condition and how there are lots of papparazzis outside.

Troy finally decided to go home for a few hours one day, he didn't know what day it was anymore, or how long Sharpay's been in hospital for. He felt like everyday blended together, it could have been weeks for all he knew. He decided to go home to freshen up and it was probably going to be a good idea just to clear his head a little bit.

Troy took the quickest shower of his life and rushed over to the hospital, he was scared that Sharpay would wake up and see that he wasn't there or what if her conditions change? Upon entering, he noticed there were larger amounts of paparazzis outside then before. He frowned at them, starting to worry about Sharpay. He ran as fast as he could towards the ICU wing of the hospital and came to a stop when he saw two man dressed in black suits standing in front of Sharpay's room.

A hard feeling hit Troy's gut and he swallowed hard, he saw that the door was opened, hopeful that he would get to see a sight of Sharpay, he approached the two men stood outside. They stopped him immediately just before Troy could reach the room, but he managed to see inside the room.

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness,  
>and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life.<em>

Troy studied Sharpay, his heart broke when he saw her, he wanted to run towards her, holding her in his arms, ripping off all the pipes running from her nose and hand. He wanted this all to be a bad nightmare and that he was going to wake up any minute. Her naturally curly hair framed her face, the light blonde colour contrasting to her pale white skin. Her eyes were shut, and he could see her chest rising slightly along with her breathing. Tubes attached to machines ran around her, from her nose to the IV line in her hand. He swallowed hard again, imagining how much pain she could be in.

"Well, if it isn't Troy Bolton." That all too familiar voice spoke behind him, Troy turned his attention to the man behind him.

"Marcus." He hissed.

"Is fucking my wife behind my back not enough for you? You had to have seconds didn't you?" Marcus smirked, "She is a beautiful woman though isn't she, I should know."

"What do you want?" Troy tried to control his anger, but all he wanted to do was punch that stupid smirk off his face.

"She is my wife Troy, maybe you have forgotten."

"You certainly don't treat her like one."

"You should at least have a little respect for me Troy Bolton, just because you made some money from an app." Marcus walked closer to Troy, closing the space between them.

"I would have had respect for you if you didn't treat Sharpay the way you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. For all I know, you fucked my wife more than once behind my back when you were still working for me." Marcus studied Troy's expression, "I thought I got rid of you, like all her other _men_, I gave you a chance to get away."

"Yes that was wrong of us, but you didn't treat her like you should. You slept around too! Did you know how that makes her feel?"

"Don't bullshit me Troy, you have no idea what kind of woman she is. You are just another one of her many other guys, you mean nothing to her." Marcus paused, "At the end of the day, she is just going to come running back to me." That smirk appeared on his face once again.

"I love Sharpay and she loves me too, I know what you did to her Marcus." Troy narrowed his eyes, "I read the news, I am sure you don't want any of this spreading."

"Love?" Marcus laughed, "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Do you not know domestic violence is illegal? I am sure that will go very well along with all your tax fraud charges Mr Harris." Troy rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Marcus.

Marcus' frustration got the better of him and he pushed Troy up against a wall, holding onto the collar of his shirt. "You have no proof."

Troy stared Marcus dead in the eye, not even showing a slight bit of worry. "I actually do."

"Bullshit, you are lying."

"You can risk it if you want Marcus."

Marcus seemed to be running the idea through his head and he released Troy by shoving him once again. He shook his head, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you, I just want you to leave Sharpay alone. I know she tried to get a divorce but you just gave her some shit excuse. When she wakes up, which she will, and she finally divorces you, I want you to sign them papers without any complications."

"Do you promise you wouldn't press charges against me?" Marcus was vulnerable now, Troy knew he's won this fight. Sharpay was finally free.

"I promise I wouldn't, but I don't know what Sharpay will think."

Marcus shook his head, "Sharpay wouldn't do such a thing to me."

"Well you better hope so, or you will be seeing a lot of time in prison along with your tax fraud charges." Troy straightened up his shirt and looked at Marcus one last time. "Also one more thing, before you go, give the doctor permission for me to see Sharpay and know how she's doing."

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
>Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed.<br>He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything.  
>Or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came.<em>

Troy sat down slowly in the chair next to Sharpay's bed, it was more comfortable than the ones in the waiting room but he didn't want to be there. He wanted her to be ok so they could leave the hospital and for them to start living their lives together. He reached over to her, but came to a halting stop, he was scared to touch her. She looked so fragile lying there, like a single touch could break her.

A tear rolled down his cheek as Troy took Sharpay's cold, bony hand into his. He bit his bottom lip, trying to control his emotions, but the image of Sharpay on that hotel bed keeps flashing into his mind. Troy rubbed small circles on her hand with his thumb as he tried to reorganise his thoughts, what was he suppose to say to her.

Troy repositioned himself to sit on the side of her bed, just next to her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek, she was still so perfect to him, but he knew she felt nowhere close to that. The doctor told him how she suffered damage to her blood vessels of her brain, therefore she is still in a state of unconsciousness. He told him how she was lucky to still be alive, as she had suffered a heart attack from the high blood pressure caused by the drugs. If Troy didn't take her to the hospital in time, she would not even have a change of living.

The drugs were slowly damaging her liver and lungs, if she carried on any further, it would have eventually drove her closer and closer to death. It also caused her to have excessive weight loss. It all makes sense now, he remembered how skinny she looked at the wedding, or how fragile she felt in his arms that night. Even if she wakes up and physically feels better, she would still face so many health problems in the future. Most importantly she was battling through severe depression, a fight she wasn't going to win by herself.

Troy cupped her cheek and kissed her hand, sending chills through his body. "I am here Shar, it's me Troy. Everything is going to be ok now, I promise you. Please wake up, it kills me seeing you like this, I love you so unbelievably much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears began falling from his eyes, "Please… We can get through this together… I am going to help you every step of the way… Please just wake up…" He paused, taking in her beauty, "I love you, please… I just want to hear your voice…" He begged and waited for a reaction, but he got nothing. The hospital room was filled with the quiet humming of the machines around her and the beeping of her heartbeat on the monitor.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness,  
>and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life.<em>

It has been exactly a week since the accident and Sharpay still has not woken up. The doctor informed Troy that in times like this, it really depends on the patient. Whether they want to continue this fight, or sometimes, the patient themselves do not want to wake up.

Troy had to go back to work after he took a few days off for personal reasons. He hated leaving her there, what if she woke up and found that he wasn't there? He hated going to work and pretending everything is fine, or that he couldn't talk to anyone at work about Sharpay. Troy just got through the day quickly and would go back to the hospital to spend time with her. He would usually just talk to her about his day at work, or read articles from her favourite fashion magazines to her. He even bought along his IPod and a dock to play her favourite music to her. The doctor said all of these things would hopefully trigger brain activities.

Today was no different, he left the office as soon as he could and drove to the hospital straight away. He had spent many nights there now, sleeping on the chair just next to Sharpay. As soon as the elevator door opened to the ICU department, Sharpay's doctor ran towards him. "Mr Bolton!" He called out.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness,  
>and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life.<em>

Troy's heart raced, scared that something had happened to Sharpay. "What happened? What's wrong?" He panicked, thinking of the worst.

"She woke up a few hours ago."

"What?!" Troy raced towards Sharpay's room but the doctor stopped him before he could open the door to see her. "Can I not see her?" He asked.

"Yes you can see her, but I want to talk to you first before you go in." The doctor motioned for him to sit down on the chairs outside of her room, the ones Troy have been sat on for days before he could see her. "Sharpay woke up a few hours ago, but like anyone waking up from a coma, she's a bit confused with her surroundings. She's slowly responding to what's going on now, but don't push her too hard, it will take time for her to start feeling better."

Troy nodded, a feeling of happiness finally filling him, "I will never push her."

"And Mr Bolton, there is one more thing."

Troy looked at him and his sudden serious tone of voice. "What is it?"

"I want her to receive some psychotherapy, since this was a suicide attempt, we are worried for her. She is dealing with severe depression, and I am sure the last thing anyone wants is for her to go back to the way she was." He paused and took a leaflet out of his file, "Here are some rehab treatment and recovery options, it's not going to be an easy road but I highly recommend you talk to her about it. The first step to recovery is knowing you have a problem and wanting to fix it, we can force her into treatments but I don't think this will be the best option for her. Maybe you can give that a read and talk to me about it another time? Then we can see what is best?"

Troy nodded and looked down at the leaflet, an emptiness feeling hitting him once again. She might be awake now but that doesn't mean she suddenly got better, she is still the same person she was that night. He remembered how much pain she was in when she was suffering from the aftermath, he remembered what she told him in the letter. In a fairy-tale, she would magically get better and they could go home tomorrow as if nothing had happened. But that will be far from the truth, he knows she needs help, but persuading her into receiving help is a different story.

He thanked the doctor and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to Sharpay's room, he stood at the doorway for a second, staring at the blonde who was lying on the bed. She was facing away from him, looking towards the window into the evening sky of New York. He swallowed hard and quietly closed the door behind him, she didn't move or acknowledge his existence, but kept on looking at the window.

Troy cleared his throat and loosened the knot of his tie, letting him breathe easier. He moved towards her and sat down on the side of the bed, but she didn't move a muscle. He paused for a minute and placed his hand softly on her arm, it was cold like before and it sent chills through his warm body. "Sharpay…" He spoke quietly, "Please look at me."

_How to save a life._

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the slow update of this chapter, I was being very indecisive about how I wanted it written and I just lost motivation half way. But it's done now, and I hope you like it. Never realised how hard it is to write a chapter when one of the main characters isn't around, but I hope I did ok. I am sure you know what the song is (How To Save A Life by The Fray), I spent literally two days trying to decide between this or something else, that was how much I was struggling. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, reviews are very much appreciated.<p>

Before I forget, I am actually going to update some of the previous chapters so it's written in the same format as these recent ones. So if you see any updates and that, it's probably just that. I will try and get them done today so it doesn't get confusing.


End file.
